Us Against The Universe
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Spock & McCoy struggle to keep themselves and their daughter,Jamie safe against a universe that seems to want nothing more then to tear them apart. Spock/McCoy established relationship,protective&dominating Spock/submissive,but still snarky&playful McCoy, mpreg!Bones
1. To tell or not to tell? Tell!

**Title:** Us Against The Universe

**Summary: **Spock & McCoy struggle to keep themselves and their daughter, Jamie safe against a universe that seems to want nothing more then to tear them apart. Spock/McCoy established relationship, protective & dominating Spock/submissive, but still snarky & playful McCoy

**Warning/Disclaimer**: Warning for SLASH, mpreg, some violence, mild swearing, and possible mild adult content! Nothing too graphic though. I own nothing. Everything belongs to Gene Roddenberry and CBS-Paramount. No money will made from this story.

**A/N: **I'm normally not a Slash fan, but 'Faithful Nightmares' fanvids from youtube has converted me to the Spock/McCoy pairing. They are just too cute together! This is also my first fic for the Star Trek Original Series fandom. I don't know if they'll be more after this one in the future as I'm currently working on a bunch of other fics at the moment, but I hope so!

**Pairing**: Spock/McCoy established relationship

**Chapter wordcount:**1,426

**Chapter One: **To tell or not to tell? Tell!

Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy was about to head to bed, tired of waiting up for Spock, when the Vulcan mentioned entered his quarters. Spock, with just a hint of a smile, and hands folded behind his back, made his way before him. McCoy gave his lover a little smile back. He was never able to stay mad at the pointy eared Vulcan for very long.

Since they became an official couple, Spock had been more willing, even just a little to show him some of his human side. It's taken some time, and a lot of persuasion on his part, but Spock was becoming more open, at least with him, and he was grateful for it. His Vulcan friend, now lover, held too much emotionalism inside, and he needed to let it out, or he was convinced that it would eventually destroy him.

"You're late, I was just about to give up on you," he accused, stepping away from Spock a bit.

Spock raised an eyebrow, nodding.

"I know. The Captain wished to see me," the Vulcan said, following him like a shadow. A bit of guilt and dread came over McCoy at this news. He knew they should tell their other best friend about them being together, but he just didn't know how to tell him. In a casual conversation maybe? _'By the way Jim, I'm sleeping with Spock, and I'm utterly and hopelessly in love with him!"_

_'Yeah, that it'll go over nicely.'_ Jim was as straight as they come, and he would no doubt think their relationship is wrong and just plain weird. He shook his head at himself for his cowardice, and sighed. What Spock must think of his wanting to keep this secret. He knew it goes against everything Spock believed in.

"You are angry," Spock observed, lifting his chin with two of his fingers, and looked him straight in the eye. Those hypnotic Vulcan eyes always manage to take his breath away. He gulped as Spock asked, "Do you not trust me my mate?"

McCoy glared a bit, pulling away from Spock, and turned his back to him. His temper was getting the better of him again, and he tried to use some of the more advanced breathing techniques that Spock had taught him in the past to control it.

"How can you even ask me that, Spock? You know I do. With everything I am," he tried to reassure his Vulcan, spinning around, and gave his elbow an affectionate squeeze. What he really wanted to do was hug Spock fiercely, like his life depended on it, which it does. But he knew that kind of physical contact was still a little uncomfortable for his Touch Telepath lover.

And it took all his strength to hold himself back.

Spock must've known what he desired by the longing gaze he knew must be in his eyes for he initiated the hug himself. "I appreciate your concern for my being uncomfortable, Leonard. However, it is not necessary. Vulcans' do not hug as you humans do, but seeing as I am half Human. You are welcome to hug me whenever you desire." The pointy eared Vulcan was actually giving him his permission to hug him whenever he wanted. It was a sweet thing for Spock to do.

McCoy's smile broadened.

With his eyes twinkling, he wrapped his arms around his love, and held him close. He let his tired eyes fall shut a moment, feeling completely safe, and the best of all, loved in Spock's arms.

"I love you, Spock."

He hoped for the same reply, but knew it was impossible for Spock just yet.

"And I you, my Ashayam."

He sighed, and pulled away from Spock, still keeping him at arms length. He knew that was as close to an 'I love you' from the Vulcan as he was going to get for awhile yet. He tried not to hold it against him.

"Come to bed," he said, turning around, and headed for the bedroom again, but stopped when he realized that Spock wasn't fallowing him, and he spun back around, folding his arms against his chest. He could tell by the look on the Vulcan's face that something was troubling him. "What's wrong?" There goes that damned Vulcan eyebrow again. He resisted the urge to strode over and kiss him senselessly.

"I believe you know what is wrong, Ashayam," the vulcan replied, folding his own arms against his chest.

McCoy groaned.

"If this is about Jim again?" he started to argue, getting frustrated, but Spock shook his head. They had the same argument every night this past week, but he just wasn't ready to let anyone know yet.

"He must know, Leonard. We can not keep this from him, or the Federation forever. Nor do I wish to."

Feeling even more fatigued than before, he rubbed his forehead with his fingers, and closed his eyes. He was too damned tired to fight anymore.

Finally fed up, he lowered his hand, and looked Spock straight in the eye.

"Our relationship is not his or the Federations damned business," he snapped, hoping that would be the end of it. He should have known better.

"It is if we want to continue working together on the same ship. I believe they would be more willing to allow us to if we confess ourselves instead of hearing the news from another," Spock argued, closing the distance between them, and gripped his shoulders, but not enough to hurt him. _'Damn him and his Vulcan logic!'_ He hated to admit that he couldn't argue with that.

"Fine. Have it your way. You damn computer! But I'm just not ready yet. Just give me a little more time. Please," he resorted to pleading, locking his gaze onto Spock's, hoping he'd agree.

"A week, Leonard. If you have not made up your mind within that amount of time, I will for you, for us. Do you understand?"

_'Why that pointy eared little...'_

"A week? You're actually giving me a week? I'd prefer never, but I'll take your damn week!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration.

"There is no need for foul language, Leonard.'

"You've never had a problem with it before."

"That was before you and I mated. Now it is as you humans put it, 'Becoming rather annoying.'"

McCoy glowered at him then, but he was finished with the bickering. He just wanted to get some sleep. "Come to bed or not. It's up to you," he said, heading for the bedroom again, without giving him a chance to protest.

He crawled underneath the covers, and turned around to go to sleep. He shouldn't have snapped at Spock like he had. He knew the Vulcan only wanted was best for him, for them. He made up his mind to apologize to his Vulcan lover in the morning. He was about to give into sleep when he felt Spock crawl underneath the covers with him, and drape an arm around his waist, pulling him close so that his back was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Are you alright my, Ashayam. I noticed you look a little pale tonight."

McCoy sighed, and rolled over in Spock arms so that he was facing him, and wrapped his own arms around him, spooning them together.

"I'm fine, Darlin'. Don't worry about me okay," he tried to reassure Spock, rubbing his thumb up and down in tender strokes on his side.

"I do not worry. I am however, concerned for your well being."

McCoy groaned.

"Its the same thing, Spock. Look, I'm really tired right now, so can't we just go to sleep, and then worry about all this again tomorrow?" He snuggled against Spock, and rested his head on his chest using it as a pillow.

"As you wish my Ashayam. You sleep. I will be here in the morning when you wake up."

"Thank you!" He breathed a sigh of relief, and let his eyes drift shut. He loved waking up in Spock's arms, and prayed they would hold him forever, but he knew that he didn't have forever, so he was determined to enjoy what time he did have left with his lover. They both knew Spock would out live him by decades. He tried not to think about it anymore, and eventually fell asleep.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ashayam is Vulcan for, 'Beloved.'

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really are loved!


	2. Lost In You

**Chapter wordcount:**1,552

**Chapter Two:** Lost in you

The next morning, McCoy entered the commissary for breakfast, spotting Spock sitting at a table in the back with Jim. His lover had left his quarters a half hour earlier. Trying to ignore the urge to let his eyes linger a little longer, and appreciate his loves beauty, he went over to the bar, and got something to eat.

He then turned around, making his way to another table in the front. He could feel Spock's eyes on him, wondering why he hadn't joined them. And again, he fought the urge to do just that, but he didn't think he could face Jim right now. He still felt terribly guilty for not coming clean about his relationship with Spock, and wanting to keep it secret in the first place, but he just couldn't fess up. Not yet.

"Hey, Bones! Over here!"

He flinched at the call, hoping no one noticed. _Especially them_.

Sighing with a feeling of defeat, he picked up his tray and coffee, and made his way to their table. Jim got up and went to pull another chair over for him to sit in from a empty table near by. He perched himself down in it, making himself comfortable.

Sharing a formal nod with Spock, he took a sip from his coffee.

"So why were you trying to eat by yourself today, Bones? You usually eat with us." Jim probed, sitting back down, and took a sip from his own coffee.

"It's nothing, Jim. And I don't always eat with you two," he retorted, immediately regretting it, and flinched. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, and he looked up at Jim's, and tried not to flinch at seeing his surprised yet concerned blue eyes on him.

"Is thee something wrong, Bones?"

He shook his head. _'No'._

Jim apparently wasn't buying it though. And the look of surprise and concern for him was replaced with disappointment, which cut straight to his old heart. He hated that look from his blond friend.

"I'm not buying it, Bones. Something's wrong. You've been acting testy and distant the last few days. And if whatever it is, is going to interfere with your duties as Chief Medical Officer?"

"It won't," he promised, hoping Jim would leave it at that.

"Good. Make sure it doesn't. We can't have someone dying because you're in a sour mood and fouled up at the operations table." Jim said with frustration in his voice. Jim then picked up his tray and left. He felt a pang in his heart, feeling somehow that he was losing his best friend.

It was his own fault though. If they had told him from the beginning like Spock had wanted too, then maybe things might be different between them, but he somehow doubted it. Being gay was usually frowned upon on earth. Though most people now knew that you couldn't help who you fall in love with, and are a little more understanding. _'Maybe I'm over dramatizing this. I should just get it over with and tell him already.'_

He was about to call Jim back to do just that, but he was already gone. '_I should tell him alone anyway,'_ he thought with another sigh.

"Approximately six days, and sixteen hours left, Doctor."

He groaned, looking up to see Spock staring at him with those irresistible brown eyes of his that made him want to reach across the table, and kiss him._ 'Witnesses, be dammed.'_ He somehow managed to control himself though.

"You could've come to my rescue from his wrath you know. But no! You just love watching me squirm don't you?" he teased, batting his eyelashes a bit. He thought he saw a hint of a frown form his Vulcans' lips.

"I do not enjoy seeing you in distress, Doctor."

McCoy smiled fondly, picking up his fork, and tried to finish his breakfast. It amazed him how sweet Spock could be sometimes, even when he wasn't trying. Underneath all that logic is a man who really cares about people, and holds those closest to him dear to his heart. Though the damn Vulcan would never admit it, and he wouldn't make him. But still, it'd be nice to hear. Maybe someday Spock will say, 'I love you too.'

Sometime later, McCoy was in the Sickbay organizing and filling his hyposprays when Scotty decided to pay him a visit.

"Scotty," he greeted, pausing with his filling the hyposprays, and turned his attention to his friend. "Is there something I can do for ya?"

Scotty waved him off with his hand.

"Oh nothing!" the Chief Engineer folded his hands behind his back, moving slightly back and fourth on his heels, and smiling like he was up to something. McCoy glowered a bit at him with suspicion.

"Well then, if its not an emergency? I've got work to..."

"Actually..." Scotty cut him off quickly. "There is something you could do for me."

"What? Make it quick."

Scotty's eyes filled with mirth, and he actually beamed like a little kid at Christmas.

"How long have you been sleeping with, Spock?"

McCoy dropped one of the hyposprays he had been filling onto the floor, and stared open mouthed with shock at the other man, who had somehow figured out their secret. Luckily, Sickbay was completely deserted except for them.

"How?"

Scotty smirked, "You can't hide love from us true romantics, even Spock can't. I've caught him staring at you a few times, and you him, a little touch here and there. Its not hard to see if you look for it.' McCoy shook his head, mentally kicking himself. _'Have we really been that transparent? What if Jim already knows, and he's just not saying anything, and was waiting for them to tell him themselves. Great. Just fantastic.' _

"Have we really been that transparent? Does anyone else know?"

"Yes and yes. I just wanted to warn you before your names as a romantic couple are added to the crews bulletin board. And to tell you also, that if you need someone else to talk to about anything, my door is always open. Oh, and that if anyone asks me, I'll deny everything."

McCoy smiled a little at that, but couldn't quite meet Scotty's eyes, and felt heat rushing to his cheeks. "It doesn't bother you that Spock's now gay and I'm bisexual?"

Scotty shook his head.

"Not really. I prefer the ladies myself. But I still think you two make a great couple. Not to mention cute! If you love each other, and make each other happy, then that's all that matters where I'm concerned."

McCoy's cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Thanks, Scotty! That makes me feel a little better about coming clean with Jim. If he doesn't already know too."

"I'm sure he doesn't," Scotty simply replied, making his leave.

McCoy smiled warmly after him

Later that evening, stepping off the turbolift, McCoy entered the bridge. He had wanted to escort Spock home, and was currently making his way to the Science Station. Folding his arms against his chest, he leaned in a little closer, almost pressing up against his lovers back, and he asked in a whisper, "Working late again?"

"Affirmative," Spock simply answered.

McCoy sighed, trying not to get irritated with him. Making sure no one would hear him, he leaned in a little closer.

"I miss you," he whispered as close to his pointy ear as he could get, trying to get Spock's attention in tender a small voice that he knew his Vulcan had a hard time saying no to.

"And I you, but I'm needed here."

McCoy sighed, nodding.

"Fine then," he snapped, pulling away from his lover and heading for the exit when.

"Commander Spock. We're receiving a transmission from, Vulcan. Your eyes only," Uhura informed the First Officer from the Communications Station.

"Patch it through to my station," the First Officer ordered. Uhura nodded, sending him the transmission. A look of despair settled upon Spock's face, and McCoy felt his heart clench painfully for his lover. He made his way back to Spock's side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Spock. What is it? What does it say?"

Spock flinched at his touch, pulling away as if he'd been burned.

"I must speak with the, Captain," Spock simply said, straightening up, and completely ignored him. He's never seen so much pain in Spock's eyes, and he wondered what could've possibly happened to cause his lover so much heartache. His own heart pounded with agony for him. Spock never showed this much emotion in front of the crew, so something terrible must've happened for him to. He watched Spock go to the Captain's waiting room, and enter it, before noticing that he'd left the message on the computer screen. Knowing that Spock wouldn't have done such a careless thing unless the Vulcan wanted him to see it too, he read the message and his heart sank.

Spock's mother was dying.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ They really are appreciated!_


	3. Lean on me

**A/N: **Wow! People are actually enjoying this story! I'm surprised! So, here's a third chapter. And sorry, but I'm not that good with describing scenery yet. I hope you can sort of picture it anyway! Thanks again for reading!

**Chapter wordcount**_**:** 1,279_

**Chapter Three:** Lean on me

After Kirk had ordered the Enterprises' Helmsman Sulu to set a course for Vulcan, McCoy pulled Spock aside, indicating to Jim as he sat in the Captain's chair that they were leaving. Jim simply nodded, and he smiled weakly back before leading Spock to the turbolift.

"Spock?"

"I do not wish to discuss it."

McCoy groaned.

"You're mothers dyin', Spock. You need to," McCoy argued.

Spock flinched, his lips trembling just the tiniest bit, as his shoulders began to sag. McCoy gulped, feeling a lump in his throat, and he threw himself at the Vulcan, hugging him fiercely. Spock didn't hug back, but didn't object to his illogical show of emotion either. "I love you, Spock! And I'm not going to let you pull away from me and go through this alone."

It was then that Spock let down the forcefield, and McCoy's eyes widened a bit in surprise when the Vulcan collapsed on his knees before him, holding onto his legs like a frightened child. He fought back his own tears, cradling Spock's head against his stomach, and traced a pointy ear softly with his finger, trying his best to comfort him in whatever way he can.

"I know darlin'. God, I know!"

When the Enterprise entered orbit around Vulcan a few day later, McCoy accompanied Spock down to the planet in a Shuttle Craft. They landed shortly away from Spock's old childhood home, and made the rest of the way of course by foot. He glanced over at Spock with eyes that were red, and bloodshot from crying too much the last few nights for Spock, who ended up being the comforter. He berated himself for not being strong enough for his Vulcan, but he knew Spock loved him just the way he is.

He laced his fingers through his Vulcan lover's, rubbing the back of his thumb in tender strokes with his own.

"I'll do what I can for her."

Spock looked his way briefly, pulling his hand back.

"I know you will, Leonard."

McCoy would allow him some space for now, but he would comfort him later.

Sarek greeted them at the door, ushering them inside. "Welcome home my son. You're mother has been asking for you. She is very weak."

Spock eyes lowered sadly.

"Go on." McCoy gave Spock a slight push forward, who nodded and went to visit his mother.

McCoy then turned his attention to his possible future father in law.

"May I ask what ills, Lady Amanda?" McCoy questioned, hoping that he could help her somehow.

"Of course, Doctor. It is old age. She refuses to extend her life by medical means," Sarek answered.

McCoy sighed, knowing that if that was a case, than there was nothing he can do except make her as comfortable as possible.

"If it's alright with you? I'd like to do what I can for her anyway?" he probed.

Sarek nodded and gave him his approval.

"That would be most welcome, Doctor McCoy of the Enterprise. And I thank you."

McCoy waved him off. "Thanking me is not necessary, Ambassador. It's the least I can do. And please call me, Leonard." _'Because your practically family now anyway' _he added silently.

"If you wish."

"I do," he insisted.

Sarek nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, Leonard."

McCoy gave him a small smile, before looking in the direction Spock just headed longingly, not knowing that the Ambassador was watching him curiously.

"Would it be prudent of me to ask you a question, Leonard?"

McCoy looked back him, nodding in the affirmative.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Are you in love with my son?"

McCoys mouth dropped open in shock. _'I guess we really are that transparent. But then again, Vulcans' are very observant to begin with. I should have known we wouldn't be able hide our relationship from Spock's father for very long, but I was hoping we'd have a little more time. I can just imagine how my parents would react if they were alive. They're probably rolling over in their graves with disgust right now.' _The thought hurt, and made his chest tighten painfully_. _

"Yes," he answered truthfully, not wanting to lie to a legend among the Federation, who would be able to see the truth right through him anyway.

"Does he reciprocate your feelings?"

"Yes," he answered, avoiding eye contact then, thinking the vulcan would think the same way as his own parents. That his relationship with Spock is wrong, and not want them to see each other anymore. He couldn't bear it if that's the case.

"Then I welcome you to the house of Surak. I'm sure my wife will as well. Live long and Prosper, Leonard McCoy," Sarek welcomed him into the family, giving him the Vulcan salute. He tried returning it, but he still needed to work on that. The Ambassador didn't seem offended at all, and lowered his hand. And he thought he saw Sarek actually smile as if it amused him. _'Maybe living with a human for so long has rubbed off a bit on him.' _He smiled a little back at the thought.

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome. Come," the Ambassador showed him to Lady Amanda's room, and his heart skipped a beat at the scene. Spock was kneeling next to the bed, holding her hand.

"My husband," She held out her other hand for her beloved, and Sarek was at her bedside in an instant. The older Vulcan looked over at McCoy, waving his hand for him to come closer. He did and leaned in closer to Spock.

"He knows. Its all right," he whispered, already knowing that Spock wanted both his parents to know about them. Spock nodded in understanding, clutching his mothers hand in both of his.

"Mother. There is something I must tell you, and I hope you understand," Spock began.

"What is it, Spock? Of course I'll understand. I'm your mother," her voice sounded terribly weak, and McCoy took out his tricorder, while laying a comforting hand on Spock's shoulder. She didn't have much time left. He opened his first aid kit, and pulled out a hypospray.

"No Doctor," she pleaded.

"It will make you more comfortable," he assured.

"I don't want it. I want to be awake for as long as I can."

McCoy sighed, nodding, then put away the hypospray. "I still think you should."

"I know," she said gratefully, giving him a smile before looking back up at Spock. "You were going to tell me something, Spock?"

Spock nodded, informing, "Leonard and I are mated."

She looked his way surprised, but not disgusted, and he sighed with relief. She gave him a smile.

"Then I encourage a bond."

Her eyelids fluttered shut, her hands falling limp in Spock's, and Sarek's own. They looked to him for an answer, but he could see the fear on the inside. He took out his tricorder again, and held it over her.

He lowered his head sadly, "I'm sorry."

Spock let go of her hand, placing it tenderly on her chest, before leaving the room. He looked back at Sarek, and it shocked him to see a tear stream down the older Vulcan's cheek, as he rested the side his head on her chest where he knew her Human heart would be.

"Amanda," Sarek's voice choked up, and he wished there was something he could do to help ease his hopeful future father in law's, pain.

But now he had to find, Spock.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **_They really mean a lot to me!_


	4. The gift

**Chapter wordcount:**1,559

**Chapter Four:** The gift

McCoy found Spock outside, his figure straight and face stony, completely devoid of emotion. He slowly approached his silently grieving lover, and laid a comforting hand on his arm. Spock flinched away from his touch, and he instantly pulled his hand back, trying not to be hurt.

"Spock?"

The Vulcan still had not turned to face him and he was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Do not touch me," Spock warned.

He was worried, but knew when to back off by now, and he did, just a little.

"I want you to return to the Enterprise, Leonard."

McCoy was getting angry now.

He wasn't about to leave his love to grieve and be miserable alone, and told him so, "I know what you're doing, Spock. And don't you dare try and shut me out now."

Spock then turned and glared at him. "I do not want you here."

"Why?" McCoy pleaded.

Spock's eyes softened a bit.

"I have my reasons. And I would appreciate it if you did what I ask without inquiring further as to why."

McCoy shook head and folded his arms stubbornly against his chest and stomped his foot. "No way. I'm staying. And that's, that!"

Spock bowed his head a little, and McCoy could see that he was fighting back tears. He suddenly knew why Spock didn't want him here, and sighed lowering his arms. _'He doesn't wasn't want me to see him cry and think him to be weak. He should know by now that I wouldn't.' _

"Its okay to cry, Spock. You know I won't think any less of you or tell anyone if you do," he tried comforting, slowly wrapping his arms around the too damned stubborn Vulcan, and pressed a tender kiss against his forehead. "I grieve with thee."

Spock reached up, and cupped his cheeks in between his hands, pressing his lips delicately against his, as if savoring the taste for as long as possible, as if he were afraid he'd lose him eventually like his mother. He felt a tear land on his cheek, and pulled back to see more streaming down Spock's own, and wiped them gently away.

"I love you."

"I know."

McCoy resisted the urge to sigh and pulled him in for another embrace.

The funeral was held the very next day and Spock closest friends were invited to attend. And so there stood McCoy with Spock. Jim was the other side of his lover also offering his support. Leonard laced his fingers through Spock's as his mothers body was cremated, and her ashes scooped up into two jars. One was given to Sarek, and the other to Spock. McCoy let go of Spock's hand, so his Vulcan could except the jar, and hold it close.

A ringing of a bell was heard, indicating that the ceremony was over.

"I'm very sorry about your mother, Spock. I would've liked to have known her better. She seemed like such a nice woman. If there's anything you need. Let me know okay," Jim offered his condolences, laying a comforting hand on Spock's shoulder.

They shared a look and Spock nodded.

"Thank you, Jim," Spock replied, handing their friend the jar. "Could you place this in my quarters?" Jim carefully took the jar in his hands, and nodded before calling the Enterprise to beam him up.

McCoy felt Spock lace his fingers through his again and he gave his hand a comforting squeeze back, when Sarek walked up to them.

"I request my son and his 'future' bondmate to join me for the evening meal before departing?"

"Yes father, I had suspected as much" Spock agreed, and they fallowed Sarek back to the house.

Once they were seated at the table for evening meal, McCoy could feel Sarek's eyes on him, and knew that he wanted to ask him something. He was never comfortable with being stared at for longer than was necessary, and tried to control his growing irritation, and then asked Sarek if there's something wrong. He then thought how stupid that question was considering the mans wife just died.

"Leonard, you are an accomplished healer. And an honorable man; therefor, I would be greatly honored if you would give me a grandchild?"

McCoy choked on his salad, and Spock patted him on the back a few times, trying to help him get it to go down the right tube. Once it did, he looked up across the table at Sarek with wide stunned eyes. Never in a million years did he expect that question.

"What?"

"Amanda wished for one, so do I. Spock is the last of our family blood line."

McCoy felt Spock tense a bit and couldn't blame him at all.

"And you want an heir to the throne, I get it. If I was a lady, I'd think about giving you one someday, Sarek." McCoy said. He could see how serious Sarek was about this, and he suddenly wished that he could give the older Vulcan one, even though he hasn't been seeing Spock for that long to even consider having children with him.

"Being a 'lady' will soon no longer be a requirement. Our scientist have found a way. If you will allow us to give you the treatment that will make you capable of bearing a child...?"

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on there a second, Sarek. Are you saying that your men can now have children and that its legal?" McCoy was totally blown away by this news.

Sarek simply nodded.

"It is experimental. And there have only been a few that attempted to try it, since male/male marriages are extremely rare. The pregnancy is, difficult. But they have all successfully carried to term. I will understand if you refuse."

McCoy released Spock's hand and leaned heavily back into his chair, pinching his nose. "How?"

"I'm afraid we do not discuss the 'how' with outsiders," came the reply.

McCoy groaned, and looked at Spock. "What do you think honey?"

"I would not mind having a child with you Leonard, if you also wish it."

McCoy sighed, not knowing what to do. He loved children, and already had a daughter, who he loved very much, and wished he could see more of. But Spock, how could he not grant him the gift of fatherhood now that there was a chance? His mind made up, he turned back to face Sarek to accept his offer before he had a chance to change it.

"Alright. I'll do it."

_'I only hope we don't regret this.' _

After going through a series of test and treatments, which left him feeling groggy, weak, and more than a little grumpy, the vulcan doctor injected him with a lot of Spock's specimen, and D.N.A to help increase the chance of conception.

"Thank you Leonard for doing this," Sarek said, coming to stand next to Spock, who was standing next to the bed, holding his hand, trying to comfort him. McCoy managed to give them a little smile, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Let's just hope it works," he replied before drifting off to sleep.

When McCoy awoke again, he found himself back on the Enterprise and in his own quarters with Spock laying next to him on the bed, staring at him in mild wonder.

"What?"

Spock didn't answer, just laid two of his index fingers on his abdomen, and pressed his lips against his for a heated kiss, and he could feel how proud the Vulcan was of him, before they separated to catch their breath.

"You will never cease to fascinate me, Leonard. I can never repay you for this gift you are giving me," Spock practically awed, laying back down, pulling McCoy down with him. McCoy cuddled up next to the Vulcan enjoying the warmth and rested his head against his shoulder.

"We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. I don't want you to get your hopes up; only to see you disappointed if it doesn't work."

Spock just gave him a knowing look and that adorable half smile of his before wrapping both his arms around him.

"We will not be disappointed, Leonard."

McCoy sighed, wishing he could be as confident as Spock was.

"How do you know?" he probed with a yawn.

"I know," Spock simply said, running a soothing fingertip down his cheekbone. "You are still tired. Rest awhile more my Ashayam."

McCoy shook his head, there's still something more important they had to do and he was personally getting sick and tired of being...well, tired and he wanted to do something more constructive.

"Spock. About, Jim." He tried delaying the inevitable.

Spock pressed the two fingers that were on his abdomen against his lips, silencing him.

"Sleep now. We will continue this conversation when you have regained more of your strength back."

McCoy couldn't say no to those eyes that was only looking out for his well being and sighed frustratingly, giving in.

"Fine, I love you," he said, closing his eyes, and enjoyed the comforting feeling that Spock's presence surrounded him with, and eventually managed to fall back asleep.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	5. Telling Jim

**Chapter Five:** Telling Jim

Sometime later, McCoy awoke still feeling damned tired, but fought it and turned to watch Spock sleep a moment before crawling out of bed, hoping not to wake his favorite vulcan. He was sure that he was going to hear it from Spock when he got back if he woke up and found him missing, but he really needed a long over due chat with his best friend. "Computer locate James Kirk," he asked while walking into the living area and changing into his uniform at the same time.

_**"James Kirk, is in his quarters." **_

After taking a few deep calming breaths, he raked his fingers nervously through his hair before walking out into the corridors and made his way to Jim's place. _'Alright Bones, get it over with. It's not like Jim will punch me or anything. He likes me." _he tried convincing himself before finally ringing the chime. The doors swooshed open a moment later and a tired looking James Kirk stared back at him. "Bones. Long time, no see. What can I do for ya? Get your but in here and have a brandy with me." McCoy smiled a little and followed his friend inside.

Feeling a little nervous, okay, a lot nervous would be more like it, he faced the other man, but couldn't quite look him in the eye. "Jim...um...look. I mean, what I'm trying to say is." _'Damn it. Why is this so hard?' _

"Does this have something to do with why you've been acting so testy and irritating this past week?" Jim probed offering him some brandy, but he remembered his possible condition and that it wouldn't be healthy for the baby and sadly declined the other. He was going to miss that stuff and would no doubt be as grumpy as hell from withdrawals. He almost felt bad for Spock for having to put up with an old grump like him and hoped he wouldn't push the vulcan away like he seems to do with most of the people he comes to love. Jim was staring at him in concern still waiting for a reply and he shook his head, trying to get the right words to come out, but it apparently wasn't working.

"Um...yeah actually. Jim, the thing is."

Jim smiled, which must be at his rambling as he placed the bottle of brandy down on his desk. "Lenny, you do realize that you're acting like a man, who's trying ask his best friend if he can start dating his sister?" McCoy gaped and felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Jim folded his arms against his chest with a mischievous grin and a glint in his eye. "But since I don't have a sister, it must be someone else that I'm close with. Our vulcan friend maybe? I've noticed you two have been spending a lot of time with each other recently and managing not to kill one other? And you haven't been insulting each other as much, I kinda miss it."

"Well Jim, the thing is...we actually have been seeing each other for awhile now. I love him Jim and I know he loves me too. He doesn't say it. But I can feel it from him when we sleep together," he blurted it all out at once feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He looked up to meet his friends eyes, which were looking back at him stunned, but not surprised.

Jim cleared his throat, his face turning beet red, "Okay, that was way more than I wanted to hear. I had no idea you were into guys Bones?"

"I'm not, I mean, not entirely...but its Spock," he answered dreamily imagining those hypnotic eyes and exotic pointy ears.

"I don't wanna know. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye the same way ever again if I imagine what you're imagining. Do me a favor and keep what goes on in the bedroom to yourself when you're around me okay?."

McCoy just smiled, feeling playful and giddy all of the sudden and turned to leave, but stopped by the doors and looked over his shoulder at Jim, and deciding to have some fun, called over to him, "By the way Jim. I just thought you should know that I may be pregnant. I'll let you know when we do," Jim's mouth dropped, but he walked out before his friend had a chance to bombard him with endless questions and just wanted to be back in bed with Spock.

Two and a half weeks later,

Spock was making his way back to his quarters to be with Leonard for the evening when he was blocked by another crewman offering her congratulations and that she had a feeling about them two and that she was glad, she was right.

Ever since Leonard told the Captain, the news of their relationship spread like wildfire and he was getting annoyed with all the crewman continuing to congratulate them and making what Leonard would call 'a big fuss' about it all. He was beginning to understand why Leonard wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

He watched the excited crewman leave before continuing the journey back to his quarters.

He entered his destination and heard what sounded like vomiting coming from the facilities. Getting concerned, he made his way in and saw his beloved vomiting heavily into the toilet and looking ill. He slowly made his way up to him from behind and hunched down so he was more easily able to raise his hands and press his fingers against Leonard's meld points, sending as much comfort and affection as he could through the link.

Leonard soon became much less tense and the vomiting subsided somewhat. He felt a wave of gratitude and irritation and something else that made his lips curl a little, from his mate and lowered his hands, placing them on his shoulders that weren't heaving as heavily as before and he was grateful that he was able to help.

Leonard got up and went to rinse his mouth out in the sink before turning around and leaned weakly against it and managed to grace him with a tiny smile.

"Thanks darlin'. Spock, I'm..." Spock silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I know. I felt her presence through the link," he said and was overwhelmed with an urge to lower his hand and he did, flattening his palm against Leonard's stomach where their child was now growing.

"Her? You can tell this soon?" Leonard probed blanketing Spock's hand with his affectionately.

"Yes," Spock simply answered lacing his fingers through Leonard's, not knowing what he would do without him.

"But how?"

Spock knew when he was being baited by the 'come and get it' gaze in his Leonard's eyes and bit back to please his mate.

"I am vulcan."

Leonard playfully stomped his foot and groaned.

"That's your answer for everything"

Spock was satisfied in his accomplishment in amusing the human and ran two of his fingers down Leonards cheekbone in a gentle caress.

"Do you want to tell Jim the news now?" Leonard probed pulling back a little.

"Do you?" Spock asked raising an eyebrow curiously at the human who was insistent on keeping anything of their relationship a secret from the Captain at the beginning, yet now seamed eager that he be informed.

Leonard raised his left eyebrow in almost the same manner as himself and replied, "Yeah, if he's going to be her godfather? He should be the first to know shouldn't he?"

"You wish the Captain to be our daughters godfather?"

"Don't you? We three are all very close. He would be the logical choice wouldn't he?"

Spock knew when he was being pleaded with and the human hardly ever used the word logical unless it was tied into an insult. He couldn't resist nodding in the affirmative. "Indeed," he answered taking out his communicator and found himself smirking at Leonard before raising the object in his hand to his lips hailing the subject of their conversation.

"Spock to the Captain."

"_Kirk here. What can I do for ya Spock?"_

"I request your presence in my quarters? There is an important matter of which we must discuss."

_"Say no more. I'm on my way." _

Spock put away the communicator and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of Leonard pulling him close and pressing his own lips against his vulcan ones for a deep kiss.

"Admit it Spock," Leonard said pulling away from him smirking, "You want Jim to be her godfather too?"

"I have requested for his presence here. That should be assurance enough that I ap..." he began to argue, but was silenced by a 'just answer me hurriedly' glare. "Yes."

Leonard smiled and pressed his hand affectionately against Spock's chest.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Spock sighed softly shaking his head and couldn't resist flattening his palm against Leonard's stomach once more in order to be close to his daughter as well.

He promised himself to protect them both, always.

"She will require a name."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**They really mean a lot!**_


	6. telling Jim P2

**I'm so in love with this pairing this year! Hope you all like this chapter:)**

**Chapter Six:**Telling Jim Part 2

It didn't take very long for Jim to show up with a smile on his face. "It's about time you let me in on what's going on with you two," the man man playfully chastised looking at McCoy.

"Not everything has to include you Jim," McCoy's voice was soft as said this not wishing to hurt his best friends feelings. He did feel guilty for keeping him in the dark all this time. But he was sure Jim would forgive them for this once he found out what they wanted from him. Jim's smile faded a little.

"Aparantly not or you would've let me in on your little romance sooner," Jim's voice suddenly turned almost cold. But McCoy understood. Still though, what he said got to him. "It's not little. And it's none of your buisness," he couldn't help but snap. Jim's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I guess not."

McCoy was about ready to pull his hair out, "Damn it Jim. We didn't call you here to pick a fight. We called you here to ask if you wanted to be our baby girls god father. But if you're gonna act like a big baby yourself. Maybe we made a mistake." And just like that Jim threw his arms around McCoy as if their little argument never happened.

"Really?" Jim probed pulling back a bit, keeping him at arms length. The smile back on his face, ten fold and his eyes were twinkling. McCoy shared a look with Spock and could see that the vulcan was fighting his instinct to throttle Jim for touching what was his, so he slowly pulled away from Jim and moved back to Spock. Jim looked like he was trying not to take offence, "I'm honored. Another girl huh Bones? Don't you reproduce any boys? The least you could do is name her Jamie after me."

McCoy took Spock's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb," What can I say Jim? I'm a sucker for little girls. And I don't think so."

"Why not? What's wrong with Jamie?"

"Leonard perhaps we should consider, Jamie?"

McCoy looked at Spock's almost hopeful expression and mock scowled, "Don't tell me you actully like the name. I was gonna ask if you wanted to name her after your mother?"

Spock looked pleased, but shook his head.

"I apreaciate the sentiment Leonard, but no. My mother is dead. I do not wish for our daughter to be a constant reminder of that fact. I want to look at her and see our daughter. Not my mother." McCoy sighed nodding and continued to rub his thumb in gentle circles on the back of Spock's hand.

"Jamie Sarek/McCoy," Leonard tested the name on his tounge and had to admit that it did have a nice ring to it. "Jamie it is. But if you ever have a little girl or boy of your own Jim? You have to name her Lanore or him Leonard after me. You owe me for this one." Jim made a face at the girl version of his name, but then smiled, sort of pleased afterwords.

"Not likely to happen. But deal," He then shook McCoy's hand with his free one to seal the deal.

Sometime later, McCoy was called to the sickbay and away from his prefurred spot in Spock's lap on the couch that evening because someone had to be a dumbass and almost get themselves killed in engineering.

"So what exactly happened, Lieutenant?" he questioned the silent crewmen while patching him up and not being quite so gentle about it. But he was in a mood now and it was his fault. The man hissed when he got too rough and McCoy winced, suddenly feeling aweful about it. _I'm a doctor damn it. I don't cause my patients pain',_ he reprimanded himself. "I'm sorry," he appoligized, and continued more gentle this time.

"It's okay," the man he didn't know very well replied

"It was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose," the man defended himself.

McCoy slapped the back of his hand against his forehead in a irritated gesture and just decided to let the matter drop for now. He didn't want to cause the man any more stress than he was already in.

"Of course you didn't, " he said almost done. "Any trouble sleeping recently Lieutenant? You look exausted and you have bags under your eyes that look like they've been there for days."

"I've been having…some bad dreams. It's nothing."

"The hell it isn't if it's going to affect your work. I'm proscribing you some sleeping pills to help you sleep. And you're ordered to take one nightly. I don't want a potential dead man on my consious."

The mans eyes widened almost terrified.

"I don't like taking medication unless it's absolutly necessary Doctor." The man's tone almost sounded like Spock's and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"Too bad Lieutenant. And it's damn well necessary. You can't go on like this forever. You need your sleep. Now you just wait here and I'll be back in a minute with the sleeping pills." He then moved to retreive the pills when he felt a wave of nausia come over him and he ran to the nearest trash can.

"Doctor, are you alright?" the crewman called from his bed sounding concerned. McCoy didn't have the streangth to answer him and proceeded to vomit in the trash can again. "I'll just be goi…" the man was attempting to escape. _Oh no he doesn't.  
_

"Don't you dare kid or I'll have security escort you back here. I'll be fine in a minute," he hollored lifting his face up from the trash can.

"What's wrong?"

'_I'm having a baby is what's wrong.' _He couldn't wait to meet her. But it didn't prevent him from being in a bad mood after throwing up in front of a fellow officer.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS," he snapped.

"Are you sure your not the one who needs sleeping pills Doctor?" the man snapped back. _'So like Spock.'_ He couldn't help but laugh. Perhaps he had found a new sparing partner. Though Spock would no doubt get jealous as hell and most likely scare the man off. At least while he's carrying their little miracle.

After getting some of his streangth back, he pushed himself up and away from the trash can and fetched the pills for his patient then gave him the okay to leave.

Once he was gratefully back in his quarters, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his mouth. He took off his boots before walking into the bedroom where Spock was sleeping in their bed. He changed into some night cloths before crawling on the bed with a seductive look in his eye. He stared down at the sleeping vulcan's expression and wondered if he were dreaming of him and their future family. Vulcans don't dream. But Spock's half human after all.

God, he needed him.

Spock's eyes suddenly opened and he gazed up at him as if he were the most facinating thing in the universe.

His breath caught in his throat.

"You do not look well Leonard," Spock observed now looking concerned.

"Jamie's fault. She apparently doesn't like the smell of my sickbay."

Spock reached up and pulled his head down so their lips met and pressed them gently together for a moment before pulling back.

"Perhaps you should consider a leave of absence until our daughter is born?"

McCoy shook his head resting his body on top of Spock's and loved the feeling of Spock running his hand up and down the length of his back.

"I need my work or else I'll die of bordom."

"Then perhaps, I too can request a leave of absence so you will not be so bored."

Leonard was touched. The vulcan never took time off, so he deffinately had some coming.

"We can go on vacation together. Where would you want to go on vacation Spock?" He would love to go back to earth and have their daughter be born on good solid ground. Meaning, not in space. But it was Spock's decision too.

"Wherever you desire Leonard."

Leonard smiled even more. He knew Spock would give him the universe if he could. "I want to go back to earth." Spock smiled a little back and lifted his hand to run his kissing fingers down Leonards cheek.

"Naturally. We'll request leave tomarrow. "

"I love you Spock," he said closing his eyes and snuggling the side of his head into Spock's shoulder.

"I…love you as well Leonard."

The vulcan finally said it.

He then fell asleep with no problem and a bright smile on his face in no time.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! _They really are apreciated!_**


	7. La'non 3

**Chapter Seven:** La'non 3

Unfortionately for Spock and McCoy, their vacation to Earth would have to wait as the Enterprise has been ordered to a planet called, La'non 3. Starfleet has been asking for their entry into the Federation because of its known advanced technolagy and peaceful inhabitance. Kirk, Spock, Uhura and Scotty all gathered in the transporter room and headed up to the trasporter pad to be beamed down when McCoy burst in the room with his med kit strapped around his shoulder and headed up to the trasporter pad as well, only to have Kirk lightly push him back.

"Sorry Bones. Not this time." McCoy narrowed his eyes, ever since they told Jim about him being pregnant, the man's been treeting him like a damn dismal in distress, and had the ships computer deny him access anywhere that may cause harm to the baby, which was practically everywhere on the ship, except sickbay and crew quarters. He's even denied him access to the bridge. So of course, the whole Enterprise crew knew about him being pregnant. And he was possitive that Jim wasn't alone in this. At least Spock had the guts to admit being involved.

"Damn it Jim! I'm feeling clausterphobic here. And besides, I'm sure Jamie would appreciate some fresh air down there." He knew the man was a big softie at heart and would deny his goddaughter nothing.

"Well, Bones. The fact is, it's not entirely up to me. I'm not the father here. You really want to go down with us? You'll have to get Spock's permission." McCoy gaped at him and looked at Spock, who looked slightly amused, but also resolved and McCoy knew he'd lost. Spock would never let him go down to the planet in his condition and Jim knew that all along._ The son of bitch!_

"Spock? Please! Don't make me beg. I'm going stirr crazy being stuck in this tin can. And the stress it's causin' can't be good for either myself or Jamie."

Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"A very logical argument Doctor. If I allow you to go down to the planets surface with us. You will stay by my side at all times. I am afraid you won't get any privacy." McCoy couldn't believe Spock actually agreed and he could'nt stop the smile from forming on his lips.

"I barely get any now, so what's a few more days?" he probed happily as he made his way up the trasporter pad to take his place behind Jim and Spock. He saw Jim look at Spock and mouth a very childish 'you're so whipped' at him and then laugh a little before turning to the Trasporter Cheif and ordered the man to beam them down.

Once they materialized on the planets surface, they were greeted with a large feild of green grass that seemed to glow brightly with the suns rays shining down on it and lots of trees surrounding them and a very breathtaking blue sky above them, McCoy breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god!" he exclaimed, spreading out his arms, enjoying the natural warmth and fresh air the planet had to offer.

"There is a town this way Captain," Spock said pointing Kirk in the right direction, which means they had to walk through a bunch of trees and it looked dark in there with the branches from the tress blocking the sunlight.

"We have to go through there?" McCoy probed, leaning closer to Spock.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark Doctor?" Uhura questioned, sounding amused. He glared at her.

"Of course not. What I am afraid of is all the animals, bugs..."

"Lions and tigers and bears. Oh my!" Kirk finished with a smile. "Come on Dorathy, it's not that far." McCoy glared at him for the insult, even though he knew Jim was just teasing him, it still managed to get under his skin.

"Don't call me Dorathy," he snapped, causing Jim, Scotty, and Uhura to laugh. Spock merely raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh, ha, ha! I'll show you who's Dorathy," he grumbled attempting to march on ahead only to have Spock reach out and take hold of his arm.

"I believe I told you to stay by my side at all times. You will take your place accordingly or you will beam back to the Enterprise." McCoy glowered at him, mumbling 'stupid hobgoblin' under his breath before taking his place beside Spock. Kirk chuckled, shaking his head at him before turning around and started leading the way through what could be called woods.

Halfway through the woods, McCoy felt something sting the back of his neck. "OW! What the hell," he cried, instantly reaching around to smack it and kill it and pulled his hand back that was holding what looked like the planets version of an Earth bee, only it was red instead of yellow. The whole back of his neck was begining to sting like a son of bitch and he was starting to fight back tears. Spock wasted no time in taking the Doctor's med kit and took out the tricorder, inspected the wound.

The others had stopped as well and quickly spun around, walking back up to them. "You alright Bones?" Kirk probed looking concerned. Scotty and Uhura looked concerned for him as well. He felt Spock tense as he lowered the tricorder.

"Spock?" And surprisingly, without asking permission Spock tapped his communicater, ordering the Enterprise to beam them both back up and held onto him tightly. Whatever it was had to be bad for Spock to act so out of character as to not ask Jim permission to beam back to the ship first and starting to feel afraid.

He could see a look of horror spread across his friends' faces as he felt himself being beamed back aboard the ship and felt even more terrified himself when he felt the back of his neck going numb and it was spreading down his back. _'Why is it always me?' _

**TBC**

Please review! They really mean a lot:)


	8. Close Call

**Chapter Eight: **Close Call

As soon as they beamed back aboard, Spock rushed a fighting unconsious Leonard to the sickbay He called for the nurse and laid him down on the nearest biobed. He could feel his mates pain and closed his eyes, trying to be strong for him. Leonard needed his streangth now more than ever. "Spock," Leonard moaned, reaching for his hand and he took it, lacing their fingers together in an attempt to comfort him. Leonard was begining to perspire and tears misting his eyes. Spock used his free hand to smooth the now damp bangs away from his sweaty forehead.

"Do not speak or move Leonard. You need to save your streangth." He looked up as a shocked looking Chapel rushed in and made her way hurriedly to McCoy's bedside.

"Spock, what happened to him?" she probed, now running a tricorder over Leonard.

"Nurse, the baby? Is she alright," Leonard cried, squeezing Spock's hand and he squeezed back, also worried about their unborn daughter. If something happened to her, or Leonard. He didn't know what he would do.

"Her life sign is extreamly weak. We'll just have to pray she'll survive. I'm sorry. Now we just have to worry about you," she said sadly, reaching for a hypo to give him something for the pain, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"NO. It might make matters worse for Jamie and I'm not willing to risk that," Leonard declined the hypo, hissing in pain and Spock had never before felt so helpless. Chapel looked reluctant but nodded and put away the hypo.

"What happened?" she probed again.

"He was stung by an insect down on the planet," Spock answered. She nodded.

"Spock, I'm going to have to ask you to leave?"

Spock was hesitant, but in the end nodded and gently removed his hand from Leonard's.

"I understand nurse," he said, giving Leonards arm a tender caress before turning around and leaving.

Once he was outside the sickbay, he braced himself against the wall and tried desperately to control his emotions, and took a few deep breaths before straigtening himself up and made his way to Leonards quarters, where he made his way to Leonard's bed and laid down on it and quite illogically grabbed Leonard's pillow and used it as his own, hugging it as if it were Leonard himself. He could still smell his human's scent on it.

He blamed himself for Leonard's condition. If he had been more resolved in denying Leonard from going down to the planet with them, instead of allowing Leonard to weaken his resolve, he would'nt be in the sickbay, in pain with their daughter's life in jepordy, and Leonard quite possibly, he didn't want to think about the last possibility. It was all too much for him to handle and he just broke down, sobbing into Leonard's pillow, promising himself to replicate Leonard a new one later.

Spock didn't know how much time has past because he must've fallen asleep when he felt someone shake his shoulder and calling his name, "Spock? Spock, wake up." He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw Jim staring worriedly, but also relieved down at him.

"Jim?" he probed, slowly sitting up. "When did you get back? How are the negotions going?"

"About an hour ago. And they're over Spock. Since they've already decided to join the Federation before we even beamed down," Jim answered, and Spock nodded, straightened up, and smiled, continuing, "Also, Uhura picked up the insect that stung Bones after you two beamed back up. She wanted to see if the La'nonians had a cure. And guess what? They did. Chapel's given it to him and he's recovering. He's going to be just fine." Spock was wide awake now and pushed himself up from the bed to face Jim.

"And Jamie?" he probed in concern, straightening out his uniform.

"She's going to be fine too, for the mose part, but Chapel's worried about birth defects from the after affects of the poison that was reaking havok on his systom." Spock closed his eyes and tried to remain calm when he felt Jim give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's the daughter of the finest vulcan I've ever met and the best surgoen of the fleet after all." Spock let out a deep breath and nodded before heading for the door and made his way back to the sickbay to check on his mate.

Once he entered the sickbay, he made his way to Leonard's bedside, who was fast asleep. He moved his hand to wake him, but Leonard looked so peaceful and trouble free that he found that he couldn't spoit it and fell to his knees beside the bed and rested his head on Leonard's chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath he took and moved his pointy ear over his heart to hear it beat. He had come so close to losing this man, his mate, and daughter and he promised himself to never let his guard down again with him.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Damn mood swings!

OMG! Finally an update! So sorry for taking so damn long!

Chapter Nine :Damn mood swings!

McCoy was now one month pregnant and he was already starting to expeirance mood swings. He'd be perfectly happy one moment and crying like a baby the next. He'd be laughing at something Jim had said then would be yelling his lounges out at him. Jim would just laugh and pat his stomach affectionately and that just made him angrier.

He was not a damn petting zoo thank you very much! The only one he would let touch his stomach without getting angry was Spock, and quite possibly Uhura, since she doesn't do it for too long or makes cooing noises at it. Simply gives him a friendly smile, almost sisterly, then backs away.

"Oh come on Bones. You know you love it!" Jim taunted, leaning back in his waiting room chair behind the dest, smiling mischeviously at him.

"Yeah, I just love being petted like a damn puppy by you!" he groweled, clenching his teeth and glared murderiously at his best friend. Jim laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, you do follow Spock around like one."

He gasped, offended, pushing himself up and out of his chair and waved a finger at him furiously.

"I can't believe you just said that. I am no ones' damn puppy!" he hollered, not caring who heard outside the door. Jim smirked and rested his elbows on the desk top, leaning forward.

"Oh but you are Bones. You're Spock's puppy. And a too cute to boot one too. Lucky Vulcan, he is!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful when you're angry Bones?"

He snorted, retorting, "Has that line ever really worked for you Jim? I think you're enjoying this way too much!"

Jim laughed again.

"Oh yeah! I sure am. You're just the cutest thing right now Bones. And you're going to be beating them off with a stick when she's old enough for boyfriends...or girlfriends."

"She's not even born yet. I don't want to think about that. Not for a long, long time. I already have one daughter to worry about in that department thank you."

After his visit with Jim, McCoy made his way grumpily to his sickbay and barked at whoever tried to talk to him along the way, not caring who it was. He entered the sickbay and made his way to his office. He fell down in the chair and buried his head in his arms on the desk. _'How in gods name am I supposed to take eight more months of this?' _

He must've fallen asleep because he suddenly felt the back of a hand touching his cheek, almost delicately. He pretty much purred, opening his eyes to see Spock kneeling down besides his chair and gazing up at him foldly and with love. "You should have went back to our quarters if you were tired Leonard."

He really couldn't help himself and burst into tears, lauching himself from the chair and into the vulcans' arms. Spock easily cought him and held him close, easing them into a sitting position on the floor. He could feel a sense of worry and concern from their bond._ 'What is wrong my beloved?'_

_'I'm sorry I know I'm being ridiculas. I can't help it. Jamie makes me cry. She makes me do a lot of things I don't want to do. It's all her fault!" _he complained through their link while sobbing into the vulcans shoulder. He clutched at him like a lifeline and suddenly felt amusement from his lover, who touched his fingers against his meld points and brough their foreheads together.

'Calm your mind Leonard. I'm here," Spock tried comforting, but that only made his start to sob harder. Spock was patient and waited for the sobs to lesson before proceeding to meld with him and he let himself get lost in Spock. Let himself be surrounded by the Vulcans' warmth and love and protection and he wanted to curl up in him like a blanket and never get back out. Spock was his own personal heaven.

_'I am pleased you feel that way Leonard. I feel the same: Our minds are linked. We are one. You are mine and I will always protect you and our dughter. Always.'_

McCoy tried not shiver at the memory of Spock's alternate self who had spoken of almost the same thing not too long ago. This Spock wasn''t him. He will never be him. He would never hurt him. At least not intentionally.

"Not ever Leonard. I'd never harm you or our daugher. You do believe me?"

Leonard wanted to believe. He knew his Spock would die to protect them. He didn't want to think about that at all though. But a little part inside of him made him doubt and he couldn't help but fear he would eventually lose it all.

_'Calm your mind.'_

_'Im tryin'. I can't. I'm sorry.'_ At least he wasn't sobbing as badly now. '_I love you Spock! Love, love, love, love you! You're my world and I don't know what I or Jamie would do without you.' he,' _he babbled, sending all his love and affection through the link.

Spock raised his eyebrow once again amused.

"And you are mine as well Leonard," he said, withdrawing from the link and he shivered at the feeling of loss.

"Later Leonard. Once you have rested. Return to our quarters and get some sleep."

"For once, I'm too exausted to argue with ya," he complied, letting Spock help him stand on his own two feel. He had to admit to feeling a little better after getting some of it out of of his system. "I meant it Spock. I love you so much!" Spock smiled through his eyes.

"I know. Now go. I will be with you when you awake."

McCoy couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're such a romantic underneath all that Vulcan logic and dicapline," he teased, but meant it at the same time.

"You are stalling," Spock warned, but he could see the amusement in his eyes.

"What can I say Spock. You bring out the rebel in me."

Spock raised both his eyebrows this time and folded his arms against his chest.

"Still stalling Leonard."

He threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm goin'. See ya later darlin." He then gave Spock a swift kiss on the cheek before turning around and exited his sickbay. He headed back to their quaters, managing not to bark at anyone this time.

A/N:PLEASE REVIEW! They are really appreciated. Also, does anyone know how long a Vulcans pregnancy is supposed to last? I tried looking it up but couldn't find it.I'd really appreciate the info:)


	10. Starfleets call

**Chapter Ten: **Starfleets call

The next morning, McCoy woke up to the feeling of Spock rubbing his thumb in tender strokes across the bare skin of his abdomen where the Vulcan had lifted his night shirt to do so. "Good morning Leonard," his lover complimented, leaning foreward to press their foreheads together.

"Mornin darlin'. My arn't you all touchy feely this morning?" he couldn't help but tease, pushing himself up. He manuvered himself so that he was now sitting between Spock's open legs and leaned contentedly back against his chest. Spock wrapped his arms around his torso and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"You glow. I can not seem to resist," Spock whispered in his ear in answer. "Do you wish me to stop?"

Leonard groaned, enjoying the attention and pressed back against Spock's chest again objectively.

"If you stop. It's the couch for you tonight hobgoblin," McCoy threated without much bite to it so that Spock would now that he was only joking.

Spock smirked against his neck as he lifted his head up, raising his hands, and helped him turn around so that they were facing each other and leaned down for a breif kiss.

"Understood, Doctor."

McCoy frowned a little back.

"Kinky. Don't you ever call me that in bed again." He shivered at the thought of playing Doctor in their bedroom unless Spock was actually ill. That title was meant for the Sickbay or medical emergencies elsewhere and those two things only.

"As you wish, my beloved."

Spock raised an eybrow questioningly.

"Hmm, much better, my love," he said, tilting his head up for another kiss.

After Spock had walked Leonard to the Sickbay, he made his way to his duty shift on the Bridge. He was met with an odd expression from Jim upon exciting the turbo lift and entering his destination. Jim then turned his attention back to the view screen and Spock raised an eyebrow before going to his own station and sat down, preparing to work.

"Good morning Spock. How's Bones?" Kirk probed and Spock twisted his chair so that he could look down at him and folded his arms against his chest.

"He is well as can be expected Jim," he answered truthfully, raising his eyebrow again when Jim smiles a little pleased and gets up from the Captain's chair to walk up to his station.

"Good. I need to see you in my waiting room Spock." The half Vulcan nodded, pushing himself up from his own chair and followed Jim to the waiting room.

They entered the waiting room and Jim gestured for Spock to have a seat as he made his way around the desk and sat down in his own. "As you know. I've had to inform Starfleet Command of yours and Bones current situation."

Spock nodded.

"Yes?"

Jim sighed, leaning back in his chair as he continued, "They want Bones transferred back to Earth and Starfleet Command where they can garentee his and your daughters safety untl she is born."

Spock narrowed his eyes just a little. Leonard had suspected this might happen, and it would appear that he was right. "Leonard suspected as much and I must admit so did I. But I can not allow them to turn Leonard into an expiriment Jim."

His Captain and best friend twisted uncomfortably in his chair and looked confusedly at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"In case you've forgotten Jim, Leonard is a man who is now pregnant which is unheard of for humans. They'll want to see how it was accomplished and I can not allow them do that."

"I havn't forgotten Spock. And I know. But surely as a scientist yourself you can understand their curiosity? They won't do anything to harm Bones or your daughter. You know that don't you?"

"I will accompany him to make sure of this."

Jim frowned a little and Spock felt like a hole had just opened up and swallowed him hole, taking everything out from under him.

"Not you Spock. Just him."

"I can not abandon Leonard Jim." Spock protested in as much of a pleading tone as he was capable of. He promised Leonared he'd always be there for him and their daughter. Jim sighed, trying to look reasurring as he folded his arms on the desk.

"You won't be abandoning them Spock. You'll be keeping them out of harms way and safe. And as much as I love torchuring Bones about the whole thing. I agree with them that space is no place for any pregnant woman...or man right now. They'll be safer on Earth then out here. You must see the logic in this?"

Spock could not argue with Jim's point. And yet, they do not want him to accomany Leonard. Never before had Spock doubted Starfleet's intentions.

"And yet, they do not wish for me to accomany him," he voiced his concern to Jim, who nodded in understanding.

"I agree. Something just doesn't feel right about this with me. That's why I'm sending Nurse Chapel with him to make sure that we're kept updated on his condition. Starfleet Command's agreed to the compramise."

"I see."

"Spock. They'll be fine."

Spock wanted to believe him.

"I hope you are right Jim."

"Do you want to tell him or do you want me to do the honors?"

"I will tell him." And with that, he made his leave.

McCoy was just finishing up with a patient when his stomach growled and Christien giggled, walking up to him. "You should take a break. You've missed lunch and Mr. Spock will not be pleased."

"You won't tell him?" He probed, hoping she wouldn't. Spock worried about him enough as it was already. She shook her head.

"Not if he doesn't ask." He gave her a greatful smile at that, but then frowned, knowing that more than likely Spock will ask if he's been eating regularly. If not Christien then he himself and he found that he couldn't lie to the pointy eared Vulcan if his life depended on it thanks to their bond. "Now off you go." She shooed him out of his own damn Sickbay. He glared down at his abdomen, blaming Jamie entirely.

"This is all your fault you know, little missy." His stomach growled again as if she were proving some kind of point and he sighed, patting his abdomen forgivingly and started walking towards the Commisary.

He entered his destination and made his way to the bar to order his food. It was as full as ever with other crewman who's also missed lunch. After recieving his tray from the replicator, he made his way to a table, sat down and took a sip of his Tarkalian Tea. He really wanted coffee, but that's just as bad for the baby as alcohol. He then started to scarf down his steak and potatoes as if he hasn't eaten in years. And what made it worse was that he hated steak and would avoid red meat of any kind if he could. He was a doctor after all and is supposed to set a good example for the rest of the crew. But Jamie was obviously craving something high in protien, so he was forced to stomach down the retched stuff.

He suddenly felt as if he were being watched and turned to see a couple of crewman he doesn't really know, looking over at him before turning to each other again, like nothing happened. He took a deep breath and tried not to let them get to him. People could think about him however they wanted. It wouldn't change anything. He was still going to keep seeing Spock and he was still going to have this baby.

After eating lunch and ignoring the stares and whispers that he just knew were about him and then finishing up his shift in Sickbay, he made his way home.

Spock was waiting for him with his arms folded against his chest and an unreadable expression on his face. He tried not to shiver. "Spock, darlin'. What's wrong?" Spock's stance didn't change, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He hates it when Spock acts like a damn emotionless computer. But thankfull he knew better and that something must be seriously upsetting his lover for Spock to try and shut him out. That, and the bond works both ways.

"We have to talk Leonard."

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really mean a lot to me. Also is anyone willing to beta this story for me? I'd really appreciate it and mention you as my beta in the first chapter. :)


	11. Marry me, earth style?

**Chapter Eleven:** Marry me, earth style?

McCoy wrapped his arms comfortingly around Spock's waist and drew him close, after the Vulcan had finsished telling him what Jim had said and that he would soon be returning to Earth and Starfleet Command for the remainder of his pregnancy.

"We knew this might happen." It was little comfort, he knew. They had not been seperated since they got together and he didn't know how was supposed to survive the next eight months or so without his pointy eared lover by his side. He felt Spock hold him back and felt tears prickling his eyes.

'_Damn hormones!'_

"We did. But it does not make the reality of being apart from you any easier to bear Leonard," Spock said, pulling back and lifted his hand to brush away a fallen tear with his thumb.

"No. It doesn't. But Jim's right Spock. They won't hurt me. They may, question me. And I know that they may be a little ruthless at times in their questioning. But they won't physically harm me. I just don't want to be seperated from you. That's the part I don't get and am a little nervous of." He rested his chin on Spock's shoulder as the Vulcan rested his cheek on the side of his head.

"As am I. I've never had reason to doubt Starfleets intentions before now."

McCoy heard the suspicion in Spock's voice and sighed, cupping his chin and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Neither have I," he said, pulling back, but still held Spock at arms length. "But, I do trust them Spock and you'll see me again before you know it. And Christien will be with me, so I won't be totally alone_."' If I can't have you with me, at least I'll have a friendly face around to keep me company,'' _he tried telling himself, making the best of the situation, even though he'd rather have Spock by his side than Christein.

Spock grinned a little possesively as if he had heard him, lifting his hand to cup his cheek and rub his thumb gently up and down. "I will...miss you, Leonard. You will contact me or Jim if you can not reach me, should you suspect any harm will come to you?"

McCoy allowed a small smile to grace his lips at Spock's protectivness of him and nodded.

"I promise Spock. How long before we reach earth?" he probed, pulling away from Spock. He then his way to the couch, sitting down and patted the spot besides him for Spock to join him. Spock raised his eyebrow at the gesture and made his way to the couch also, sitting besides him.

"Approximately Six days and seven hourse," Spock answered, leaning in his personal space, which he didn't mind at all and leaned in closer to Spock's, their lips barely touching. He broaght up a hand and cupped Spock's cheek, nuzzling his nose breifly against Spock.

"No seconds?" he probed teasingly.

"I have discovered that it causes an exreamly irritated reaction from you and I wish to minamize them as much as possible for the time being," Spock answered, resting a hand on his abdomen meaningfully.

"Well, good. I guess.*Awkward cough* Then we have enough time to plan a weddin'."

"Leonard, by Vulcan records. We are already married."

McCoy groaned, shaking his head stubborningly.

"True. But I want a good old fashion earth weddin' Spock. I don't want our daghter to be born out of wedlock. Marry me, earth style, hmm ?" he probed arguingly, brushing their lips together for a chaste kiss and pulled back .

In truth, he knew that under normal circomstances, planning a wedding would take much longer than that. But as long as they had their closest friends and relatives present, that's all that mattered to him.

They would ask Jim to perform the ceramony of course.

"I'll contact my sisters and Joanna as soon as possible."

He would like for Sarek to be there as well, but knew that he wouldn't be able to make it in time before the Enterprise is ordered to leave earth's orbit.

Sometime the next evening, after sending a message to his sisters, and joanna, McCoy was setting the table for three, having invited Jim over for dinner.

Their doorbell chimed and Spock went to answer it. He heard them saying their greetings before Spock followed Jim back into the dining area, who seemed just as juvillant as awlays and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs at the table. "So what's the big news Bones?" his best friend probed, folding his arms against the table and McCoy couldn't help but think what a bad influence Jim was going to be on their daughter.

"After we eat Jim," he answered, trying not to glare at his friend's elbows on the table. It was ridiculus, he knew. He did the same thing occasionally. But being pregnant was now constantly bringing out the domestic side of him. Good table manners and all that important family stuff. He knew it was only going to get worse as time went along.

His daughter wasn't going to grow up without good table manners and Jim had better not corrupt her of them. He narrowed his eyes down at his best friend and ordered flatly, "Elbows off the table Jim."

Jim raised his eyebrows in surprise at that before smirking and did as was told for a change, sliding his elbows off of the table.

"Geez McCoy! You're sounding more and more like my mother everyday."

"Shut up," he snapped, not caring about feeling the dissaproval and concern from Spock at that. Jim just laughed, reaching out to pat his stomach with a fond look on his face, but he managed to jump out of the way in time.

Jim frowned a little.

"Okay. Let's eat then. I haven't had a chance to eat all day and I for one am starving," Jim complained rubbing his hands together before digging in just as Spock had finished filling his plate and McCoy looked away, disgusted at the lack of his friends manners in their company. Even Spock seemed a little disturbed by it.

After they had finsihed eating and Spock had placed their plates back in the replicator for recycling, McCoy cleared his throat and gathering enough courage asked Jim, "We would like for you to marry us Jim?" He then flinched, realizing how that must've sounded and braced himself for the teasing he knew was to follow and felt Spock's fond amusment from their bond. Jim's eyes twinkled, smiling broadly.

"Why Bones, I'm flattered. Really. And try not to take this the wrong way, but you and Spock are lacking certain body parts that I find attractive."

McCoy snorted, "In other words. No breasts'. No fun for ya. You're so immature. You never change do you Jim? But, even if I did have breasts, Spock doesn't share. And quite frankly, neither do I."

Spock laid a comforting hand on his shoulder to try and get him to calm down. He shrugged, before letting Spock take over the conversation.

"Forgive Leonard Jim. He is very emotional. However, I'm sure you can understand that he has very good reason to be durring this time."

_'Was Spock actually tryin' to poke fun at me?' _McCoy glowered up at him, "Why you pointy eared Dev..."

"We would like for you to perform our wedding ceramony on earth Jim?" Spock interupted him questioningly and he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down as Spock stood from his chair to stand behind his and rests his hands on his shoulders, lightly massaging them.

Jim practically beamed with exitement.

"Really? I'm truly honored. But there's only five days to prepare," he said, standing from the chair and started pacing back forth looking like he was the one who was getting married. "There's so much to do and so little time," he paused, looking down at them with an 'I can't believe it' look in his eyes and waved a finger down at them dissaprovingly. "And what are you two just sitting there for? You should be looking at suites and rings and sending out invitations and..."

"Really Jim," McCoy interupted, shaking his head at him. "We've already sent out invitations. We just wanted to do yours personally."

Jim nodded, looking thoughtful.

"And the rings and suites?"

"We'll look for the rings on earth once we get there and we'll be wearing our dress uniforms," he answered, trying not to get irritated with Jim trying to take charge of the wedding, since he was only doing what came naturally to him.

Jim nodded again understandingly.

"Well, thanks for dinner! I'll see you both tomarrow. And congradulations! I am happy for the both of you." He then bent down beside McCoy's chair and gave him a quick hug before straightening himself back up and shook Spock's hand with a smile, then left them alone. McCoy groaned, letting his forehead drop on the table, forgetting the whole buisness about table manner for the time being.

"Lenard?"

McCoy sniffed, reaching up for one of Spock's hands who reached back for his and laced their fingers together. He nuzzled the back of it against his cheek.

"That man is seriously impossible."

"He means well," Spock tried defending their impossible best friend.

"I know," he reluctantly agreed.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** They are lovely and greatly appreciated!


	12. Til death do us part part one

**Chapter Tweelve: **Til death do us part Part one

**"James T Kirk's Personal Log, The Enterprise has just arrived around Eath's orbit, where we will be handing over our ships Surgeon Leonard McCoy,my personal friend to Starfleet headquaters for the remainder of his pregnancy. Nurse Chapel will be accomaning him to make sure we're kept updated on his condition. Something still doesn't feel right about this with me. At least there's some joy among the sadness of leaving our friend behind for I have the honor of uniting my two best friends in the bonds of matrymony. **

**End of personal log."**

Jim looked up as Bones and Spock stepped into the room in their dress uniforms, and can't believe they've come this far. He feels like a teenage girl smiling broadly at his friends' as he walked up to them, laying a hand on each of their shoulders, and gave them a gentle rub. "You look beautiful Bones. I'm just so happy for you both." He doesn't care that Bones is a guy right now. He's always been beautiful in his own way and to see him happy and Spock happy too, even though he doesn't look it, makes Jim Kirk happy.

"Are you both ready for this?" he probed, looking back towards their guests' in the small room. Bones insisted on nothing too fancy.

They nodded.

"I think we've been ready for years Jim," Bones said, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. Jim had to agree with him on that. They had always faught like an old married couple anyway. Might as well ceil the deal. He laughed at his own unspoken joke and Spock raised a eyebrow, which pretty much said, 'I do not think Jim is sane at this time Leonard.' He laughed again, turning around and lead them up the dias.

He turned around, and can't stop smiling at them as he started speaking, "We are gathered here today to unite Leonard McCoy and Spock in the bonds of matrymony. If any of you object as to why these two should marry? Please speak now or forever hold your peace." Jim waited a moment before turning his attention back at Bones and Spock, continuing, "Spock place the ring on Leonard's finger and repeat after me...

With this ring, I thee wed."

Spock took Leonard's hand, placing the gold ring on his wedding finger, and repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Bones smiled, staring down at the ring on his finger as if he couldn't believe this was, is actually happening. Jim couldn't blame him. He felt the exact same way, and he isn't even the one getting married.

Jim cleared his throat telling himself not to be such a girl about this, as he said the same to Bones, "Leonard, place the ring on Spock's finger and repeat after me...

With this ring, I thee wed."

Bones took Spock's hand, placing the gold ring with a line of blue, the color of his eyes, in the middle on his wedding finger, and repeated as well, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Jim could contain himself no longer and announced, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the vulcan!" He'd been waiting all day to say that and started clapping when Bones captured Spock's face between his hands, pulling his lips down to his own. Eveyone else got up to clap for the happy couple as well.

After everyone settled down, Jim ordered for the music and party to start. He didn't care what Bones or Spock said. He was going to throw them a damn party. Even if it was just a small one. After all, it may be the last time he got to hang out with Bones for who knew how long. He smiled as Joanna made her way up to Bones.

"I'm happy for you dad," Joanna said, walking up to give her father a hug. Unfortiately his sisters weren't able to attend, and Leonard was disapointed, but understood they might have a problem with him getting married to a man, not to mention a half-alien.

"Thank you darlin'," he said, kissing her on the cheek. She then turned to Spock.

"Dad told me Vulcans don't hug so," she paused, giving Spock a swift kiss on the cheek instead. Spock's eyes widen a little bit. "Should I call you step father, or step dad?"

"Just Spock will suffice young McCoy," Spock answered, and McCoy can feel his Vulcan's amusment from their bond.

"Well then Spock. I'm happy for you too," she said, turning around to leave him alone

"You have missed her a great deal?" Spock said more as a matter of fact then a question. McCoy nodded, raising his arms and wrapped them around Spock's neck.

"Look at you! You're practically glowing," he couldn't help but tease his new husband.

"Vulcans do not glow Leonard. You humans, on the hand," Spock retorted, cupping his cheeks gently in his palms and kissed him passionately. McCoy knew that was Spock's way of trying to make it perfectly clear to everyone in the room that this human is taken and to get your own. "Do."

**TBC**

**Please do let me know what you think so far?**


	13. Til death do us part part two

**Chapter Thirteen**:Til death do us part part two

After the party Jim had insisted on throwing them, Leonard made his way with his arms looped though one of Spock's to his temporary new quarters for the night. At least Jim had kept it small with just their closest friends that were already present. McCoy didn't feel like having the whole crew attend and dealing with all that annoying rackett. They arrived at his quarters and Spock let them in. He followed after his lover. It was nothing special. Maybe just a little bigger than your average size ones, which McCoy assumed was due somehow to Jamie.

Spock was standing stifly in the middle of the living room with his arms folded against his chest. He sighed knowing that Spock was, no...still is having a hard time letting him go. He wrapped his arms around his husband from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to me. You and Jim seriously worry too much."

"You can not promise me that Leonard. And I have good cause to worry about yours, and our daughter's safty. You will contact me or Jim if you suspect any harm should come to you, " Spock reminded, turning around his arms, and pulled away a bit. McCoy ran his hands from the Vulcans' shoulders down the length of his arms. He felt his darlin' shiver and smirked. "You are attempting to distract me?"

"You better believe it darlin'. It's our honeymoon, and I refuse to spend what little time I have left with you arguin' over what if's." Spock raised an eyebrow before leaning forward, pressing their lips together for a soft kiss.

"My illogical human," Spock said affectionatly, pulling away, but still held him at arms length. McCoy smiled, capturing his pointy eared Vulcan's face between his hands, and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. He pulled back only when he needed to catch his breath and took Spock's hands, leading him towards the bedroom.

Sometime much, much later, Spock laid awake in bed, holding Leonard close afraid that this might be the last time he'd see him. How could he allow this to happen? He was supposed to protect his mate and child, not abandon them. It didn't matter what Jim said about it, they were still his responsibility, and he's supposed to protect them. He did not think he can manage not knowing what was happening to them while alone on the Enterprise. This entire situation is wrong and completly illogical. Starfleet had no right to tell him that he couldn't be with his mate when Leonard needed him most.

Coming to a decision, Spock ran the back of his fingers down Leonard's cheek before pulling himself out of bed. He threw on a robe and walked into the living room, taking out his communicator. He flipped it open, hailing Jim, "Spock to Captain Kirk. Respond please!"

It took a moment for Jim to reply," Kirk here Spock. This better be important. It's late and it's your honeymoon. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself."

Spock sighed.

"Is it secure on your end?"

"It is now. What do ya need Spock?"

"I need your help Jim. I can not allow Leonard to remain here. He needs me."

"Spock we've talked about this. He'll be fine."

"That is your assumption Captain. Not mine. I do not trust Starfleet with Leonard. I need you to beam us and Nurse Chapel back abourd the Enterprise."

"Spock, you know I can't dis..."

"Jim," Spock interupted seriously, "I'm not asking as your first officer. I'm asking you as your friend. Help me? I can not leave him now."

Silence.

Spock knew Jim was debating with himself and the rest of the bridge crew. He could only hope that they came to the logical conclusion and help him take Leonard away from here.

Finally Jim answered, "Okay Spock. I'll help you. But you owe me big time for this. I'm breaking all sorts of rules here and we could get court martialed if Starfleet catches up with us."

Spock nodded.

"I understand. Thank you Jim."

"Anything for you Spock. We'll be trasporting you, Bones and Chapel back in a minute. Kirk out."

Spock snapped his communicator shut, thankful for having such a good friend in Jim before returning to the bedroom to awake his mate. "Mmm...what?" Leonard probed, blinking his eyes open. Spock helped him sit up and handed him a robe. "Spock, what are you doin up'? Sleepy now."

"There's no time to explain my beloved. Please put on the robe!"

Leonard raised his eyebrow with some suspicion but thankfully did as he asked without argument. He helped Leonard off the bed while he was securing the robe around his waist. "Spock what's goin..." Leonard was interupted by the transporter.

Once they were back on the transportor pad of the Enterprise, Spock took Leonard by the arm, leading down the steps, while Nurse Chapel followed them and made her way over to talk with Mr. Scott. Leonard yanked his arm back, glaring at him.

"What the devil is goin' on here Spock?"

Spock replied calmly back, "I could not allow you to remain in Starfleets hands. We're keeping you with us."

"We? You mean Jim is involved with this too? Don't tell me you two are running rogue now?"

Spock could understand his mate's concern, but could not lie to him.

"If it means keeping you and our child safe, then yes, we are."

"I can't believe either of ya'. I don't want either of you to get in trouble becuase of this. You're not behaving very logically Spock. "

"On the contrary Leonard. I'm behaving very logically when it comes to protecting my mate and offspring."

"This is insane!"

"Perhaps. But it is logical."

"If you two are finished with your lovers quarl? The Captain is waitin' for you both in his waiting room," Scotty jumped in, looking them both up and down with an amused expression,suggesting, "Though I think ya both might want to change first."

"Thank you Mr Scott ," Spock thanked, taking Leonard by the elbrow and lead him out of the transporter room into the hall.

**A/N:**Hey guys! I just didn't have the heart to seperate them. Please let me know what you think?


	14. Going into hiding

**A/N:**As you've probably noticed, I've been going back through past chapters to try and fix things up a bit. Urg, it seems like I'm never satysfied with them. So those of you new to this fic will hopefully get the better version of it. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Fourteen:**Going into hiding

After going to their quarters to change into their Starfleet issued pajamas, making themselves more presentable, Spock led McCoy to the bridge, and into the Captain's waiting room where Jim was sitting at his desk waiting for them. He looked up, giving them both a small 'welcome back, even though you haven't been gone that long' smile.

"Okay Spock. I, and the rest of the crew do support you in protecting Bones. But breaking him out of Starfleet headquarters is all your idea. So please do tell me where we're supposed to go from here? Because as of now we are officially on the run."

He could feel Leonard's aggitation at Jim for talking about him like he isn't in the same damn room.

_'At ease my beloved,' _he said telepathically, trying to calm down his mate.

_"Don't tell me to be at fuckin' ease. Don't I get a say in this?" _

_"Of course, but I am not allowing you to beam back down to Starfleet headquarters."_

_"How do you know that's what I was was goin' to say?"_

Spock simply lifted his eyebrow, replying, "Because I know you Leonard."

"Gentlemen," Jim interupted, standing from his chair, and made around the desk until he was facing them, he continued, "As much as I enjoy your bickering. Now is not really the time. We need a plan. And we need one now."

Spock nodded thoughtfully at Jim.

"You are quite correct Captain. I appoligize, and suggest that we depart Earth's orbit immediately and set a course for Vulcan. Leonard will be safe there. And I can remain with him."

Jim nodded, taking out his communicator, and hailed the bridge, "Kirk to Sulu. Depart Earth's orbit immediately and set a course for Vulcan."

"Vulcan sir?" Sulu probed.

"Just do it. Kirk out." Jim shut his communicator, and tucked it away before looking at them again. "I hope you know what you're doing Spock. This could all blow up in our faces."

"You've both gone mad I tell ya. Starfleet's gonna be pissed at us. We're so in deep shit now. Has it crossed either of your minds that I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself? I don't need you both holdin' my god damn hand all the fucking time. I'm a grown man for christ sake's. A pregnant man granted, but still I..." Leonard suddenly started to hyperventalate, and Spock gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Leonard, I insist you calm yourself at once. You will make yourself ill." He could not bear to see Leonard unhealthy. His beloved nodded, trying to calm his breathing, and glared at Jim. Spock slowly removed his hand from Leonard's shoulder when he was sure that he wasn't going into shock.

"Look, I know you both mean well. But I don't need a babysitter all the time alright? Even I need some privacy every now and then. And I was really looking foreward to spending some time with Joanna too."

Ah, so that was the promlem. Leonard missed his daughter. Spock could understand his isistance to be beemed back down to Starfleet headquarters now. He must admit to feeling a little guilty over having to pull him away from her. But he could not allow any harm to come to his husband, or his own unborn daughter. He knew Leonard will eventually understand, and forgive him for this insident.

Jim sighed, saying, "I'm sorry Bones. But I'm with Spock on this one. You need protection, and we're going to provide it. I think we're done here now."

The blonde Captain placed a hand on each of their shoulders, practically shoving them out of his waiting room, and to the turbolift, leaving them with,"I believe you have a honeymoon to finish. Enjoy yourselves. That's an order."

The doors to the turbolift swooshed shut in front of them, and they shared a, 'Our friend will never change will he?' look before making their way inside the turbolift. Spock set their destination, looking at his husband with a hungry look in his eyes. Leonard blushed, rolling his eyes, and shook his head, before looking shyly away. His sudden vulnrable expression just made Spock want him even more.

He has every intention of following Jim's order.

Four days later, and the Enterprise is entering Vulcan's orbit.

Jim had beamed down with him and Leonard to the planet's surface where his father greeted them by the front door of his old home. "Welcome home my son. Leonard," Sarek nodded to McCoy, lowering his eyes to his slightly growing stomach. "I see the the treatment was a success. May I?" Sarek probed, reaching out to touch Leonard's stomach. McCoy sighed, but nodded, giving his permission. His father looked grateful as he flatened his palm over Leonard's stomach.

"She is in good health. That is most reassuring. I congratulate you both." Sarek said, lowering his hand, turning his attention to Jim. "I thank you Captain Kirk for delivering my son, and his bondmate safely to our house. However, I suspect Starfleet is going to punish you for doing so."

"You're welcome Ambassador. And don't worry about me. The worst I'll probably get is a slap on the wrist and a warning this time. You just take care of them for me alright? Especially Bones here," Jim replied, slapping Leonard on the shoulder.

"I have every intention of doing so. No harm will come to them while they remain here on Vulcan."

"Thank you. I'll see you both in seven months," Jim said his goodbye, taking out his communicator, and hailed the Enterprise, "Kirk to Enterprise. One to beam up." He smiled at them while the trasporter, transported him back to the ship.

"Please come inside," Sarek invited, escorting them into the house. He suspected his father had grown lonely without his mother, but knew that he was too stubborn to admit that fact, and was looking foreward to having house guests for the next seven months until Leonard delivered their daughter.

"How have you been Sarek?" Leonard probed, as they entered the living room. Sarek turned around, facing his bondmate with a nuteral expression that didn't fool either of them for a second. His father missed his mother terribly.

"I have been fairing well, bondmate of my son. Though there are days when I must admit to finding myself missing Amanda grately. She had always welcomed me home with smile, even though I almost never returned them. I miss her smiles. I suspect you do the same for my son. It is a human trait, is it not?" He felt Leonard's surprise that his father actually admited to missing his mother, and must admit to feeling a little surprised himself.

"I try to Sarek, but there are days when I just don't feel like smiling."

Sarek nodded with understanding, his father continued, indicating for them to sit and make themselves comfortable. They did, and Leonard yawned, resting the side of his head on Spock's shoulder. Leonard grew tired easily these days, and was in need of a nap.

Spock wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders, listening as his father continued, "Spock, there are so many things about your mother I took for granted. Her love for us sometimes, her hugs, her smiles, human kisses, the way she sang you to sleep after you had a nightmare when you were a child. I thought it was all illogical. But despiite that, I want you to know that I didn't marry your mother because I thought it was logical Spock. I did it because I loved her. Don't take your love for Leonard for granted Spock. Because one day he may not be with you when you wake up, as your mother is not with me."

Spock dreaded the day when Leonard would no longer be with him, and he feared sometimes that he too takes his husband love for him for granted. "I do, and will continue to try not to, to the best of my ability father." Leonard reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. He could feel his husband's fear for the day when he would no longer be with him also. He sent him as much comfort as he could through their bond.

_'Love you._'

_'I love you too Leonard.'_

**TBC**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW!**


	15. There and back again

**A/N: **I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated this story. I don't know if anyone's still interested in it, but here's another chapter. Finally!

**Chapter Fifteen:**There and back again

Six and a half months later,

A heavily pregnant, Leonard McCoy scowled at himself as he practically woddled like a duck into Sarek's living room, where his father in law was sitting on the couch, watching him. If he didn't know any better, he could swear that he saw amusment flash in the older Vulcan's dark eyes. He blinked, then sat down on the couch, with some discomfort, next to Sarek.

"How are you this morning, Leonard?"

He snorted, "Other than being tired as hell because a certain unborn daughter of mine wouldn't let me sleep last night. Well that, and not being able to sleep alone anymore in seems. I'm just peachy. Thank you!"

He's still pissed at his pointy eared Hobgoblin for being gone for a whole three days, leaving him alone with, Sarek. Not that he minded spending time with his father in law. Sarek was somehow...comforting to around, for a full Vulcan, and that's saying something where he's concerned.

Spock wouldn't tell him where he was going when he had left, but assured him that all was well, and that he'd return to him soon.

Sarek smiled. It was a small one, but still. It was there.

"I'm sure Spock won't be gone for too much longer, Leonard."

He groaned, burrying his face in his hands, "I feel like an idiot."

Sarek blinked, looking confused, "Why is that?"

"Because, I know Spock won't abandoned me, but I still feel alone when he's gone. And I'm afraid that he'll eventually grow tired of me, and leave me one day."

Sarek nodded, and he knew the Vulcan understood. Thank's to Amanda most likely. He wished that he could've gotten to know his mother in law better before she died.

"Spock won't abandon you, Leonard. Other than the fact that he...loves you. And he does. Don't ever doubt it. The bond between you would make an attempt to quite impossible."

"I know! That why I feel like an idiot for worrying about it, but I can't help it," he whined.

"You are only Human," the Vulcan teased.

He blinked in surprise. _'Did Sarek, a very respectable Vulcan, just tease me?' _"Gee, thanks! That makes me feel so much better. But I'm not just your average human anymore now am I?"

Sarek shook his head, "No. You are more. I believe Amanda would call you special."

He sighed, and glared down at the buldge on his stomach. "This is all your fault you know little missy."

Spock returned home later that day, and Leonard practically flung himself into his arms.

"Spock, you're home! I've missed you!"

Leonard had to forcefully remove himself from his Vulcan, who looked stunned by his reaction upon his return.

"What took you so long? I was starting to freak out."

Spock pressed his fingers to Leonard's for a Vulcan kiss, and McCoy blushed.

"I was only gone for three days, Leonard. Please cease your worrying as it is unhealthy both for yourself and our daughter," Spock replied in a rather stern tone of voice, and his eyes held concern for him in them.

McCoy blinked, taken aback by the cold tone of Spock's voice with him, but then Spock sighed, and explained in the same cold tone, but at least now he knew that Spock's anger and frustration weren't directed towards him. "The Vulcan Science Acadamy requested my presence. They wished to meet you, since you are the first Human male to carry a hybrid of our species. I've denied them their request."

"Why?" he asked, wondering why Spock would have a problem with him meeting the high counsel of the Vulcan Science Acadamy.

"I will not allow you to become a laboratory experiment, Leonard. Not by the Federation, or by the Vulcan Science Acadamy. Unfortionately, it seems that we're no longer safe on Vulcan. I must contact Jim and have him return to retrieve us immediately."

McCoy was disappointed.

Much to his surprise, he was actually enjoying spending time with just Spock, and his father in law Sarek, of course. He didn't want to go, but he nodded in agreement. If someone told him six months ago that he'd grow so attached to Vulcan that he'd never want to leave, he would have told them they were nuts.

"Can we come back and visit?"

Spock actually frowned just a little, "I do not know. Do you wish to accompany me to contact Jim?"

McCoy nodded, and followed Spock to Sarek's communications station.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((

The Enterprise had just entered orbit around Vulcan, and Leonard couldn't help but hug his father in law goodbye. After all, he didn't know how long it would be before they saw each other again. Sarek actually hugged him back a little, and he smiled at the older Vulcan as he pulled away.

"We'll be sure to send you pictures of her after she's born. Goodbye, Sarek. Thanks for everything," he thanked Sarek for his hospitality.

Sarek nodded, "That would be most appreciated. Thank you. Goodbye Leonard...Spock."

"Goodbye father," Spock replied.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((

Once they were beamed back aboard the Enterprise, they found Jim waiting for them below the transporter pad with a big smile on his face. "You two are a sight for sore eyes," their friend greeted them, as they stepped down to meet him, and he felt Spock stiffen slightly when Jim unexpectedly threw his arms around both of them in a rather tight bear hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you both! Don't ever be away from me for that long again all right?" Jim pulled away then, and gasped, looking Leonard up and down, a teasing grin suddenly forming on his lips. "Geeze, Bones! You're possitively glowing. It's a good look for you."

McCoy rolled his eyes, but gave his friend a little smile, "And for a second there, I thought you were going to say that I was as big as a house."

Jim grinned, "Well, you are, but I wasn't going to say anything."

McCoy glared at him for the unspoken insult.

"You'll probably want to rest now. Spock, your off duty till tomarrow. And Bones, you're on maternity leave starting now. Goodnight, Gentlemen. It's really good to have my friends back," Jim gave them one last relieved look, smile, and waved bye at them, before leaving them alone in the transporter room.

McCoy sighed, "Now that he mentions it. My feet are killin' me!"

Spock raised his eyebrow from the side at him, looking a little amused, "Would a massage help relieve your pain?

McCoy beamed up at his Vulcan.

"Oh, that sounds like absolute heaven right about now. Lets go!" he exclaimed excidedly, grabbing Spock gently by the wrist, and practically dragged him back to their quarters.

As much as he was going to miss Sarek and Vulcan, he really was glad to back on board the Enterprise.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	16. Fugitives

**Chapter Sixteen**:Fugitives

_He was on Vulcan, standing on the desert sands barefoot. It was hot, and the sand was slightly burning his feet, even though he knew it was only a dream. Somehow he knew, but he could still feel the heat as if he were really standing on his father's planet. _

_Suddenly, the scene around him changed, and Spock found himself in the sickbay on the Enterprise where he saw his Ashayam was laying unconsious on a bio bed nearby with Jim standing next to it, holding Leonard's hand. _

_He was overcome by a feeling of dread, and a sense of loss so great that he welcomed death when it came, and he hoped that it came sooner rather than later, even though he knew this wasn't real, but it just felt like it was. _

_Leonard's stomach was flat, and he wanted to know where his daughter was. He started walking towards the bio bed wanting to know what had happened, when dream-Jim looked up at him, frowning miserably.. _

_"He's dead, Spock. They didn't make it. I'm so sorry!"_

_Spock drew back as if Jim had physically slapped him. _

_Jim started sobbing into the palm of Leonard's too pale and limp hand._

_"Oh, Spock! They're dead! They're dead, Spock! I'm so sorry!"_

Spock jerked awake from the dream, and it took a good few second's to get his heartbeet, and heavy breathing under control, and back to normal. Once he did, he laid back down, facing Leonard, who was thankfully still sleeping peacefully.

It was just a dream, he tried to convince himself. It was little comfort however, for a part of him knew that his nightmare could easily become a reality if they weren't careful. And he couldn't bear the thought of losing his family. He'd already lost his mother. He couldn't lose Leonard too. He managed to still his slightly shaking hand, and reached out to Leonard's cheek with 'Vulcan kiss' fingers, and gently slid them down it in a tender caress.

Leonard hummed softly in contentment, but still continued to sleep, for which Spock was grateful. He pulled back his hand, resting it on Leonard's stomach where their child was getting ready to make her entrance into the universe, Leonard said that it should be any time now, and so he confined himself to bed rest till she was born. Spock decided to watch him sleep the rest of the night, since he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep himself.

Not after the nightmare he'd just had.

When morning eventually came, Spock carefully slipped out of bed as to not wake Leonard to get ready for his shift on the bridge. He watched Leonard, feeling a little nastalgic about leaving him alone when he could go into labor at any time. After he was properly dressed, and looked presentable enough, he gave Leonard one last lingering look before leaving their quarters.

"So, Spock. You know we're fugitives now. Starfleet won't stop chasing us. Besides wanting our, Bones. I'm sure they want their Flagship back even more, which I'm not willing to give up either without a fight. You said that Vulcan's no longer safe for Bones now. So where are we supposed to try and hide him next?" Jim inquired seriously, pouring himself a glass of brandy, and Spock just some water.

Spock sighed, "I do not know."

Jim nodded, "Well, space is a big place. And we've got the best Helmsman in the fleet. I'm sure we'll outrun them, and find places to hide if we have to. Do you think Vulcan will try and hunt us down too?"

Spock shook his head negative, he knew the Vulcan Science Acadamy wanted Leonard, but he really didn't think they would go that far to get him.

His father's race were pacifists after all.

Jim nodded, "We'll, that's a relief anyway."

Spock simply nodded in agreement.

Jim suddenly smiled humorously, and Spock knew his friend wanted to change the subject to one of a more pleasant nature.

"So, how was the Honeymoon?"

Spock tried his best not to sigh, instead gave his friend the raised eyebrow.

After his shift on the bridge, Spock made his way back to his and Leonard's quarters where he found his Ashayam up and about.

"You should be in bed," he said more harshly than he intended. Leonard stopped dead in his tracks, and blinked in surprise at him.

McCoy looked taken aback, and his Ashayam glared at him a little as he folded his arms against his chest, standing his ground.

"I may be your bondmate, Spock, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do! And the last time I checked, I was the Doctor on this god forsaken tin can of a Starship! And yes, I know that I should be in bed. I just needed to stretch my legs for a minute," Leonard argued.

Spock nodded in understanding, stepping closer to his Ashayam, and raised his hand to cup his cheek in his palm. Leonard closed his eyes, nuzzling against it.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'! I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know you just worry about us. Sometimes, I think you worry too much for your own good," Leonard apologized, still nuzzling into his hand. Spock bent down to kiss him the Human way, pressing his lips softly against Leonard's. Leonard moaned softly into the kiss, and didn't object when he picked him up, and carried him over to the bed, laying him gently down on it.

_'You will stay in bed, Leonard,' _he ordered pleadingly in his mind, holding his Ashayam's hand protecting in his own. _'I could not bear it if something should happen to either of you my Ashayam.'_

Leonard smiled, his eyes softening, "Well since you asked so nicely this time. But what if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Spock bent down to kiss his forehead, "Then you will call for me and I will assist you there."

"But what if you're not here?"

Spock couldn't resist the urge to sigh, knowing Leonard was just baiting him.

"Very well, if I am not here, you may get up to use the bathroom on your own, but that's the only exception," he gave his permission reluctantly.

McCoy beamed up at him, obviously pleased at getting his own way again. "I love you, Spock."

"I love you too, Leonard," Spock replied, bending down to capture Leonard's mouth with his own for another Human kiss, and soon Spock was lost in the father of his child.

**TBC**

Please review! They are lovely!


	17. The darkness and the light

**Chapter wordcount:**1,658

**Chapter Seventeen:** The darkness and the light

The next day, McCoy had just gone to the bathroom, again, and was making his way back to bed, when he felt...the first contraction hit.

"AHH!" he screamed, hunching over, and held his stomach in pain. After the pain of the contraction lessened a little, he turned away from the bed, and left his quarters, making his way directly to Sickbay. He hoped Spock would come to him soon. He couldn't do this without him. There was no freakin' way.

Another contraction hit just as he entered his destination, and he clung against the side of the doorway for support, crying out in pain.

_'Why did I ever agree to this again? I must've been out of my god damn mind!' _he scolded himself just as Nurse Chapel, and M'Benga rushed to his aid, and helped him to the nearest bio bed.

Meanwhile, Spock was on the bridge, when the ship suddenly shook roughly, and he braced himself against the console, holding on tight trying to and keep himself from falling out of his chair as best he could.

"REPORT!" Kirk commanded, rushing out of his waiting room, and made his way to sit heavily down in his Captain's chair.

"Romulans Captain! They came out of no where," Pavel Chekov reported, and Spock could see the Operations officer looked surprised, and a little frightened, but also determined.

"ON SCREEN!" Kirk bellowed, sharing a worried look with Spock before turning his attention on the view screen.

The view screen activated, and they saw not one, but two Romulan ships in front of them, blocking their path.

"They're hailing us Captain," Chekov reported.

Kirk shared another look with him, this time in a what do you think way, and he nodded his approval. Kirk nodded back, before turning back to the view screen.

"Open communications," he ordered.

Chekov shared a reluctant look with Sulu, but nodded, before doing as he was ordered.

"Humans! So easily concurred when they're caught alone and unawares. To whom am I speaking with?" The Romulan Commander questioned.

"I'm Captain James T Kirk of the Fed..." Kirk paused, as if to reconsider his title before sighing, and finished with, "Starship Enterprise. I demand that you let us pass at once."

The Romulan and his bridge crew merely laughed.

"You are in no position to make demands Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. I hereby claim your vessel and your crew as a trophy and prisoners of war of the Romulan Empire. Prepare to be boarded. If any of your men resist, we will not hesitate to kill them. I suggest you warn them to surrender now. Commander T'Lok out."

The view screen went black when T'Lok ended the communications link.

_'Leonard!'_was all he could think, and he tried his best not to panic.

"_Nurse Chapel to Commander Spock."_

He blinked, taking out his communicator, and flipped it open, "Spock here."

_"Doctor McCoy's gone into..."_

She didn't need to finish her sentence becuase the loud painful scream of Leonard's that could be heard in the background by everyone on the bridge said more than enough. '_...Labor.'_

_'SPOCK!'_

he heard Leonard shout his name loud and clear. He had to get to his husband. Leonard needed him, but there were Romulans beaming on board the ship. He had to act fast.

Christine started saying something to try and calm his Ashayam down before she ended the link

"Is the transporter still functioning?" he asked Chekov.

"It is, surprisingly," the ensign replied.

Spock flipped open his communicator, "Spock to the transporter room. Lock on to my signal and beam me directly to sickbay at once," he ordered.

"Yes, Commander Spock. Prepare for transport,"

the transporter room chief replied on the other end, before beginning the transport progress.

Spock had just begun to demateralize when the Romulans started beaming onto the bridge, their weapons ready to fire.

Once he found himself in the sickbay, Spock could hear the painful screams of Leonard, who laid on a nearby bio bed, and he saw Christine and M'Benga, who had replaced Leonard during their stay on Vulcan, and were trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He rushed over to his husbands bedside, and lightly pushed Nurse Chapel aside.

"It's about time you got here you green blooded hobgoblin!" Leonard hissed loudly, clenching his teeth when obviously another contraction hit him.

Spock reached down to blanket Leonard's hand with his own, before looking up at Doctor M'Benga. "We are being taking over by Romulans, Doctor M'Benga. You must perform the surgery now."

"But..."M'Benga started to argue, but a warning to just do as he was ordered look, and raised eyebrow from Spock made his shut his mouth, and he nodded. He then started to give Chapel orders to prepare for the delivery.

Leonard snorted, "What the hell do you mean, Romulans? You go to all this trouble to try and protect me from, Starfleet. Only to get captured by, Romulans!"

Spock sighed, curling his fingers lovingly through Leonard's, "Yes, Ashayam. I am quite aware of the irony."

Leonard screamed once again, tightening his hold on Spock's hand. Spock flinched, feeling Leonard's pain as if it were his own.

He reached up to to press his fingers against his husbands meld points, attempting to initiate a mind meld, "I am here Leonard, you are safe, calm, there is no pain."

"The hell there isn't! I am never doing this again! How women deal with it I will never know."

Spock sighed.

"There is no pain," he repeated, closing his eyes, and tried to help his Ashayam calm down, and ease his discomfort as best he could.

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR VULCAN VOODO! DAMN YOU AND SAREK TO HELL FOR MAKING ME WANT TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF YOU THINK I'M EVER GOING THROUGH THIS KIND OF PAIN AGAIN YOU'RE OUT OF YOU VULCAN MIND! DO YOU HEAR ME, SPOCK! NEVER AGAIN!"

Spock took no offence at his husbands insults thrown his way, but still flinched, a little taken aback by them.

Leonard had warned him some time ago that he may say things he doesn't mean while giving birth, as his wife had done to him while giving birth to Joanna, because of the pain.

"Your pain is my own, Leonard," was all he could think of to say. And it was the truth. Leonard knew it was.

McCoy blinked up at him with pained blue eyes, and screamed in agony again.

"I HATE YOU!"

Now knowing that his Ashayam was in far too much pain to be able to complete a mind meld at this time, Spock bent down a little, so that his face was just inches above Leonard's, and he ran his fingers soothingly through his damp hair instead.

"No, you do not," he simply stated, pressing a soft kiss against his sweaty forehead.

Just when the sound of Jamie's crying could be heard throughout the Sickbay, so could the doors to the Sickabay swooshing open, and a few Romulans strode in aiming their firearms directly at them. Spock held up his hands in surrender, but placed himself firmly between the Romulan intruders and his mate, and daughter.

"Sir, that Human has obviously just given birth. What should we do with the infant?"

The one in charge looked at Spock, and asked, "You are the father, Vulcan, yes?"

"I am. You may do whatever wish with me, but I plead with you to leave my mate and daughter alone."

"What the hell do you think your doing, Spock? You can't be serious!" Leonard cried, still sounding as if he was in pain.

Spock resisted the urge to turn around and to try and comfort his husband by telling him everything would be all right, because he simply didn't know that for certain, and he could not lie to his Ashayam.

"Hmm, let me see, a hybrid of a human and a Vulcan. I do say this just an added prize. T'Lok will be so pleased. I can promise you she'll be taken care of, Vulcan. As for those Humans you're trying to protect, well I can assure you that we'll let them live, but I can make no promises other than that."

"Spock, no!" McCoy cried, and Spock spun around and saw his daughter cradled safely in Leonard's arms.

"I am sorry, Leonard. I failed to protect you."

Leonard shook his head, crying, "Don't be stupid! This wasn't your fault."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Yes it is, Leonard. If I had just let you stay on earth in first place..."

"Shut up, Spock! Just don't leave us all right?" Leonard pleaded, and he could feel his husband's fear, and wished there was a way he could comfort him. All the while Jamie was looking up at him as though he were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

Regrettably, Spock did not get the chance to study his newborn daughter for further detail before his hands were bound and tied behind his back, and he was being taken away from Leonard.

"STOP IT! LET HIM GO YOU POINTY EARED BASTARDS!" Leonard hollered, holding Jamie against his chest like she was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.

"Do not worry, weakling. You and the Vulcan will be together again soon enough. Luckily for you, family is everything to us. Therefore, we don't separate the families of our prisoners. However, we do expect them to follow the same rules as everyone else."

Leonard merely scoffed, but kept quiet after that, for which Spock was relieved. The last thing he wanted was for his Ashayam to say something that will only make their situation worse.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!

**A/N**

Guest: Thank you! I will try to update my Steve/Thor fic soon when I get the muse for it, but my mind seems to be stuck in the Star Trek fandom again lately, so no promises. I haven't given up on it though. Thanks for commenting!

Jdpenney121: I try to at least make them over a thousand words, but I will try my best to make them a little longer than that, And thanks for commenting. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

mtcbones: I know right. And so do I! He's just too adorable pregnant. Thanks for commenting!

Nonneke: Thank you!


	18. Prisoners part one

**Chapter wordcount: **1,403

**Chapter Eighteen:** Prisoner part one

Jim felt like he had let down his Bones, and Spock, his crew, but he still tried to hold onto hope that they would all get out of this alive and well somehow.

It's been three days since the Enterprise was captured, and his crew were taken to Romulas, and imprisoned. Three days since his goddaughter Jamie was born. He managed a small smile despite their poor situation, at the memory of seeing little Jamie for the first time, clutched protectively in Bones' arms when he was first dragged into the isolation area that the senior officers were assigned. (The juniors were in another one not far from this one, but they weren't allowed to see or talk to each other) He wanted to hold her, and play with her, but McCoy rather stubbornly refused to let anyone except Spock and Uhura have that honor. It hurt a little, but he understood his friends reluctance to let him spend quality time with their daughter.

But he was still determined to convince Bones to let him at least be able to hold her soon.

After all, she was his Goddaughter.

At first he had feared that their captors would try and take Jamie away from her parents, but thankfully they had let them stay together.

Looking over at Bones now, he started to get worried. McCoy looked way too pale for his liking. Bones hadn't received any medical attention since he gave birth. And he feared that lack of it would prove deadly for McCoy in the end. He prayed that wasn't the case here, and that his Bones would eventually recover. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

He made his way over to Bones and Spock, and took a moment to observe his friends.

Spock held a sleeping Bones against his chest.

He sighed, they should be spending time alone together with Jamie, safe on the Enterprise, instead they were stuck here in this prison, and Bones looked worse by each passing minute. It just wasn't fair. He vowed to himself that if...no not if. He would not allow himself to doubt. When they get out of here. He was going to order them to take a family vacation, so they could bond properly with their newborn daughter.

They've earned it.

Looking to the right over at Uhura who was watching Jamie, rocking her gently back and forth in her arms, smiling down at her as if she could be her own daughter, he crouched down in front of his best friends. "How is he?"

Spock looked up at him, and Jim felt his heart break for his friend.

"Not well. He requires medical attention Jim," Spock replied calmly, but Jim knew his Vulcan friend was really anything but calm. Spock then ran the back of his fingers down Bones's cheek in a caress.

Jim sighed, reaching out, and pressed his hand against Bones's forehead. His friend felt slightly warm, and Jim frowned, pulling his hand back.

He sighed again, bowing his head slightly. He wished there was something he could do for Bones. _Anything_. He couldn't stop himself from reaching down, and he clutched Bones' hand comfortingly in his own for a precious few seconds, before pulling it back. He knew Spock doesn't like anyone touching Bones for too long, and he really didn't want a jealous Spock on his hands. And he really, really, didn't want that jealousy to be because of him.

"I know, Spock. But I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Just try and keep him warm and comfortable for the time being,"

Spock nodded, still caressing Bones' cheek, before returning his full attention to Leonard.

Spock heard Jim shuffle back up to his feet, and make his way back over to the others, leaving him alone with Leonard. His Ashayam was weak, and feverish, and he was started to shiver slightly in his arms. And Spock couldn't do anything about it, except as he knew Jim had suggested more than ordered...try and keep him warm, and make him comfortable.

He was beginning to understand the Human feeling,_ helplessness. _

He looked up, and stared in the direction of Jim and their fellow officers, and he looked downwards, and stared at his daughter, who was crying, and currently being rocked gently back and forth in Lieutenant Uhura's arms.

He clutched his husband a little tighter against his chest, and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Stay with me, Leonard. I need you."

He closed his eyes, raising his fingers, finding Leonard's psi points, and initiated a mind meld, wanting to send McCoy as much love and comfort as he could through their bond. even while asleep, he knew that Leonard would be able to feel him.

They were part of each other, and he knew he would never again be the same if he'd lost his husband.

Leonard felt like he was falling in a never ending blackness pit, but a part of him knew he that he was just asleep, and that this was only a dream. And what made him more convinced that it was just a dream, was that he could still feel Spock trying to comfort him through their bond.

He knew that he should maybe feel frightened, but Spock's presence surrounding him made him feel safe. He also knew that he should wake up, and try and reassure his husband that he was going to be fine, and take care of their newborn daughter, but he didn't want to face the harshness of their reality just yet. At least here, he felt at peace, and nothing could hurt him.

_'Rest for as long as you require it, my Ashayam. I will be here when you awaken. Just stay with me. Think of Jamie.'_

he heard Spock reassure him. He was grateful for Spock's concern for him, but knew that the longer he stayed here, the more he'd never want to leave.

'I'm done resting, Spock. Wake me up," he insisted, knowing it was best that he did.

He felt Spock's reluctance, before he was being nudged awake, and he slowly blinked his eyes open. Spock was gazing down at him with concern filling those breath taking brown eyes of his.

He groaned, trying to sit up on his own, but Spock wouldn't let him go.

"Don't attempt to leave to me, Ashayam. Stay," his husband practically pleaded. He sighed, and let Spock continue to hold him.

"Jamie?" he asked, and started looking around for their daughter desperately, and with relief found her safely cradled in Nyota's arms. He held out his own arms for her.

"Give me my kid?" he demanded, but in a kind tone of voice, knowing that Nyota wouldn't try and keep Jamie for herself. Uhura threw him a smile, before walking over to them, and bend down, handing her over to him,

"She's beautiful, Doctor. You and Commander Spock must be very proud."

He gave her a thankful smile for the compliment.

"Regrettably, we're obviously not in a command structure anymore, Nyota. Please, call me, Leonard," he insisted, holding Jamie close, just as Spock was still holding him.

Nyota grinned, "You'll always be Doctor to me, Doctor. I may call you McCoy on occasion."

He couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, but faked a chuckle anyway.

She gave him and Spock each one more small smile, before straightening herself back made her way over to the others.

After watching her go, Leonard looked down at their miracle in his arms, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, and he reached down a hand so that she could grasp one of his fingers.

"Nyota's right, she beautiful. She's pretty much a spitting image of you, Spock."

"That may be true, but she has your spirit," Spock replied, bending to press their lips together for a soft kiss. Leonard moaned in protest when he ended the kiss, pulling back, but relaxed when he felt Spock rest the side of his head against his, and together they gazed lovingly down at their precious baby girl. And managed to forget they were prisoners of the Romulans for awhile.

**TBC**

**Please review!** I do appreciate everyone and try to reply if I can.


	19. Prisoners part two

**Chapter wordcount:**1,509

**Chapter 19:**Prisoners part two

Some hours later, Jim wasn't certain how much time passed since they've been stuck in this prison, and Spock still wouldn't let go of Bones, which he finds to be very cute. He can't help but grin to himself a little, as he leans back against the wall, folding his arms against his chest, watching his friends, because there really wasn't anything else for him to do.

To put it simply, he was incredibly bored.

On the bright side though, Bones was starting to get some of his color back, and Jim was even more confident that their good Doctor was slowly, but surely getting better, because he was already starting to bicker with Spock.

"I think she'd make a fine Doctor when she's older," he over heard Bones mention.

"Perhaps we should wait until she's older to have a say Leonard before we begin to discuss her career," Spock replied calmly, but Jim could see amusement in his friend's eyes, as he gazed at Bones, and ran the tip of his finger over one of Jamie's pointed ears softly.

"You damn, Vulcan! I was just tryin' to make conversation to pass the time with," Bones retorted nastily.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"What are you laughing at?"

He froze, and held his hands up as if to fend off his Bones' anger.

"Nothing. I just couldn't help but over hear you two bickering that's all. It's good to see your doing better Bones," he said, hoping McCoy wasn't about to try and bite his head off.

"That innocent look of yours isn't doing it for you anymore Jim," Bones snapped.

Jim frowned, hoping his kicked puppy expression would get Bones to forgive him then.

Bones sighed, "You're nothing but big kid you know that. You're just lucky I happen to love kids, so I forgive you."

Jim beamed, lowering his hands, "Can I hold her now, Bones? You let Uhura hold her first, which really wasn't fair! I am her Godfather after all,' he whined, knowing it was childish of him, but he didn't really care. Besides her parents, he was supposed to be the one that held her first.

Bones sighed,sharing a look with Spock, which he couldn't see because Bones' back was facing him now. He assumed he was asking for his husbands permission to let him hold her with his eyes, because Spock nodded his approval, and turned back around in Spock's arms, and carefully held out Jamie for him to hold.

He threw them a big grateful smile before taking his Goddaughter from...her mother's arms, and gently adjusted her in his, so that he was cradling her against his chest. He couldn't help but grin more at the thought. Bones is so the mother here.

"Be careful with her, Jim!" Bones exclaimed, already panicing. And really, it isn't like he's never held a baby before.

"I'm not going to drop her, Bones. I'm old enough to know how to hold a baby. You worry too much. Really!" he accused, trying to reassure his friend that he wouldn't drop her. If he did, then he'd forbid himself to hold her ever again.

Bones still looked worried, but kept quiet after that, and let him bond with his, Goddaughter. He could feel Spock's eyes on him, and knew that his other friends' protective instinks would make him attack if he should harm Jamie in anyway.

Seriously, those two were going to be the death of him someday.

"Hey there, Jamie! You're named after me you know that? But you can call me Jim to avoid confusion. I'm your, Godfather. You look just like, Spock. With the exception of Bones' nose. You'll be quite a catch when your older. I can tell."

He heard Bones snort at that, and saw him reach out for their daughter. "Okay. That's it! You've held her long enough. Give me back my kid."

Jim didn't want to let her go, but a warning look from Spock, made him give her back to Bones, and he stepped back, holding up his hands in playful surrender.

Spock thought Jim talking to Jamie like she could understand what he was saying was completely illogical, but he understood the human need to do so. He preferred comunicating with her through the bond he had begun to establish with her. He couldn't pick up what she was thinking yet. She was too young to understand speech. But he could pick up what she was feeling. And that was more than enough for now.

"I wonder what she's thinking?" he heard Leonard ask to no one imparticular, and Spock rested the side of his head against his.

"She is currently incapable of putting her thoughts into words. However, I do believe that she feels content and safe. She knows who we are."

"I wish I could sense what she's feeling the way you can."

Spock placed his hand over where Leonard's heart would be. "I believe there is a human saying, 'Let your heart guide you/."

His Ashayam adjusted Jamie so that he was holding her in one arm, while he reached up with his now free hand, to cover Spock's, and laced their fingers together.

"And I have so far. It guided me to you" his Leonard replied, smiling at him, which always made his blue eyes seem even bluer somehow.

"Indeed," he said back, bending down to press his lips softly against Leonard's for a brief kiss. He pulled away, and looked down their daughter.

'I love you, Spock."

"And I you, Ashayam."

There moment of peace was interrupted, when the door to their isolation room swooshed open, and a couple of Romulans' with distrupters at the ready entered. One of them he remembered having seen in Sickbay when they were first taken.

"That one. You will come with us Vulcan," the one he recognized ordered, pointing over at him.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE YOU GOD DAMN ROMULAN! YOU SAID WE WOULD'T BE SEPARATED!" Leonard cried, starting to push himself up, but Spock held him down.

"Stay here with Jamie, Ashayam," he ordered, but in a gentle tone.

"But.."

Spock kissed him silent, before pulling back, and slowly got to his feet, and straightened himself out a little. He then starting to walk towards to their captors, when Jim grasped his shoulder from behind, spinning him around.

"What do you think you're doing, Spock? You can't leave Bones," Jim protested, before placing himself firmly in front of him.

"I'm their, Captain. If your Commander has something to say. He should say it to me."

The Romulan shook his head. "He wants to speek with the Vulcan in private. Don't worry, Captain. I'm sure it won't take long."

"Captain, Jim. Please! I believe I know of a way to get us all out of here. I must try."

Jim looked at him, reluctant, but in the end nodded, and stepped aside, letting Spock pass.

Spock looked once more over his shoulder at his Ashayam, who held Jamie a little more firmly against his chest, and he could feel his fear for him, fear of being alone.

_'Remember my, Ashayam. We may be parted, yet never parted. I will always be with you,' _he reassured his husband through the their bond.

Leonard smiled a little, his fear slightly disappearing from his blue eyes, and nodded in understanding. Spock nidded back, then followed the two Romulans out the door.

Leonard watched Spock go, and clung to Jamie like she was his lifeline. He hoped that whatever Spock had in mind to get them out of this would work. He suddenly felt Jim perch himself down next to him, and wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders, pulling him close against his side.

"You know Spock doesn't like that," he couldn't help but tease his friend, but knew Spock really wouldn't like it if he saw the two of them together like this.

"Spock's not here," Jim teased back, making himself comfortable next to him.

"You know he'll be able to smell you on me. Don't blame me if he rips your head off."

Jim laughed, "I highly dought he'd do that. Spock likes me. The worst he'd do is shove me around a little."

He sighed, knowing nothing he could say would get Jim to back off. And it didn't really matter right now anyway. He enjoyed spending time with just Jim once in awhile. Still though, he was worried about Spock, and prayed to god those god damn Romulans' would return him to him soon.

He clutched Jamie a little tighter, and let Jim hold him, and comfort him, till Spock came back.

**Feedback is as always lovely!**


	20. When push comes to shove

**Chapter wordcount**: 1,324

**Chapter Twenty:** When push comes to shove

Spock was escorted to the Commander T'Lok's office, and was rather roughly shoved inside, before the two guards behind him left the room, and shut the door, leaving him alone with the Commander.

"Vulcan, I must say that I was surprised to see one of our distant cousins in a Starfleet uniform," T'Lok began, as he rose from his seat, and made his way to stand in front of Spock, his eyes roving over him as if to determine if he was a threat to him or not.

"I'm only half Vulcan, Commander. My mother was human." Spock felt the need him, though he couldn't be certain why.

"Was?" T'Lok questioned, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

Spock sighed, and replied, avoiding the question, "My father is the Ambassador to the Federation. He thought it logical to marry my mother to develop a better understanding of humans."

T'Lok nodded in understanding, his dark brown eyes studying him, "A marriage of convenience then? I can understand that. I trust you find your current living arrangements agreeable?"

Spock narrowed his eyes, and was beginning to Leonard's need to snort at times.

"Not that we have a choice in the matter."

T'Lok smirked, and then started to circle around him like Spock was his prey, and replied calmly, "On the contrary. You and your human mate do have a choice in the matter. You can either stay put where you are, or you can let our scientist have your daughter for study, and be treated like equals. The same goes for your colleagues. You will all be set free."

Spock was furious, though he tried desperately not to show it. It wasn't the Vulcan way. "No. If your scientist require someone to study? They may have me; however, I have a request to make of you first."

"T'Lok nodded, "Go on then, Vulcan."

"My family is one of the wealthiest on, Vulcan. My father would be willing to pay whatever wish for our release. His name is simply, Sarek."

T'Lok looked to be considering it, then nodded, "I will contact your father, but I doubt he'd have enough to pay for all of you, but I will consider your other offer in the event I'm right. I enjoyed our little talk, Vulcan. You may go now."

Spock nodded, before turning around, and headed out the doors, where the guards waited for him, and they led him back to his cell.

Jim was now pacing the cell like a caged animal, waiting for Spock to come back to them, so Bones would stop looking he's had his poor heart ripped out of his chest.

He sighed, he did not handle captivity, or seeing his Bones looking so glum very well at all.

"You know, pacing like that won't make the Romulans return Spock to us any faster, Captain," Scotty said, coming close to grip his shoulder gently, trying to get him to stop.

Jim sighed, rubbing his hands down his face, trying to calm himself down. "I know, Scotty. I just can't stand seeing Bones like this."

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Just then, the doors swooshed open, and the guards shoved Spock through, before stepping back, and letting them swoosh closed behind Spock once again.

"SPOCK!" Bones shouted in relief, before Jim could, and he locked gazes with Spock a moment, before Spock made way over to Leonard who was leaning against the wall, with Jamie still cradled protectively in his arms, and sat down besides him in the space Jim had previously occupied.

"I thought they wouldn't bring you back to me, I thought..." Spock placed his index finger against Bones' lips to shut him up.

"Calm yourself, Ashayam. As you can see, I'm back with you now, and unharmed. Commander T'Lok merely wished to talk with me," Spock said, trying to reassure his husband. Jim felt he was intruding on a private moment between his best friends, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. Not yet.

Bones let out a breath of relief, his eyes tearing up, and let his head fall on Spock's shoulder. Spock, carful to not crush Jamie between them, wrapped his arms around Bones, and cradled the back of his neck gently in one of his palms, when Bones obviously couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and let them fall for everyone in the room to witness.

Suddenly, Spock looked up in his direction, and gave him a warning, but somehow grateful look at the same time in those dark brown eyes of his, and Jim knew that his Vulcan friend must've caught his scent on Bones, from his hugging his best friend earlier. He shrugged his shoulders in apology, and decided it was best to avoid direct eye contact with Spock after that. At least while they're stuck in this prison cell.

He saw Spock nod his forgiveness from the corner of his eye, before the half-Vulcan nuzzled the side of his head against Bones' momentarily. Spock then pulled away, but still kept Bones at arms length.

Leonard was relieved, and grateful that Spock was now back with him, and Jamie. He had been terrified that he wouldn't come back, and he would've let himself drown in his worry and despair if Jim hadn't of been there for him.

Spock leaned down, kissing away his tears, and then whispered lovingly in his ear, "My overly emotional, Human."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at his Darlings' poor attempt to tease him.

"My overly protective, Vulcan," he teased back, earning a rare smile from his husband.

Jamie must've wanted their attention then, because she started to fuss in his arms, and offered her to Spock, who carefully took her in his arms, and stared down at her with a rare look of love in his eyes.

"Yes, she does indeed possess your Spirit, Leonard," Spock said softly, caressing the top of her head tenderly. "A full Vulcan infant would not fuss so."

He couldn't help but snort, and folded his arms challengingly against his chest. "I highly doubt that. I bet you did."

Spock looked up, and raised an eyebrow in amusement at him, and replied, "As I am only half Vulcan, I suppose that is possible."

He groaned, "You stubborn ass."

"I believe it would be wise if you did not use foul language in front of our daughter, Leonard. I hope you did not do so in front of Joanna," Spock chastised him, leaning forward for a kiss obviously to let him no that he really wasn't upset with him at all.

Leonard moaned into the kiss, and had to stop himself from protesting when Spock pulled away.

"That's not fair!" he complained, knowing Spock was right. He really shouldn't swear in front of their kid anymore. It was just a slip of the tongue this time. He vowed to himself that he'd be more careful in the future. It was just more fun to argue with Spock instead of agreeing with him. That's why he couldn't just admit to Spock that his damn Vulcan logic was in the right.

"I love you," he said instead, leaning against Spock's side, and continued to watch Jamie, as their miracle looked up at one of Spock's pointed ears as if she was studying it.

"I love you too, Leonard, " Spock replied, sending all the love he had for him and Jamie through their bond, and Leonard let himself bask in it.

He felt that Spock was holding something back from him, but didn't want to spoil their reunion by asking him, and possibly starting an even bigger argument.

Whatever happens, at least they were together.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


End file.
